When the sky falls
by jj87
Summary: Based around Garcia's shooting but with my own spin. Secrets come out that have been buried for so long, how will they cope when it all comes out? Will they ever get past it and move on? Could friendships be ruined forever? is romance possibly on the card?
1. Chapter 1

"Right guys I am outta here," Morgan said as he hurriedly shoved things into his desk drawer.

"Why so jumpy?" JJ chuckled "relax, Hotch already left for the night."

"I don't care about getting a case right now," Morgan replied as he hurried away "bigger things on my mind, night guys!" he called over his shoulder.

"Your phone!" Rossi called after him holding it up.

Morgan stopped and patted his back pockets "I have mine," he said turning back to face them. Seeing the shiny glitter he sighed "it's Garcia's," he said.

"Take it to her," Rossi said throwing it to him "she'll need it if we catch a case."

Morgan caught the phone and sighed again "I was gonna giver her the night to cool down…she's still not talking to me."

"That would be wise at the moment," JJ said sending Morgan and unpleasant look. "Night," she said and walked by them.

"Alright give it here I'll take it to her on my way home," Rossi said holding out his hand.

"Rossi you the man," Morgan said handing it back to him "I gotta go, night guys!" he called as he hurried to the elevator.

Reid stood up and grabbed his bag "I'll be passing a street near hers if you want me to take it," he offered.

"Thanks kid but I'm in no rush home," Rossi replied "you get off, great work today," he added.

"Thank you sir…night!" he called and ran to catch the elevator with Morgan.

"Night," Rossi replied looking down at the phone, turning it over he smiled at the letters P.G on the top in glitter-chuckled at the pink glitter star taking up the rest of the cover "only you Garcia," he chuckled as he typed her home phone into his own.

Slipping the phone into his breast pocket he held his own to his ear as he walked towards the elevator "Garcia, it's Rossi," he said when it went to answering machine "since I get no answer I'll assume you're asleep. You left your phone on Morgan's desk, I'm leaving BAU now I'll drop it over," he said and stepped into the elevator. "I should be with you in about fifteen minutes, I'll pop it through the mail slot," he said and hung up.

Arriving at her house not long after he looked around and sighed this was not a great part of town, she didn't even own a gun she wasn't even licence to carry one. Pulling off his belt he opened his door and climbed out.

As he got closer to the closed courtyard he sighed again at the run down building…it didn't look so bad from the car. Walking inside he looked down to pull her phone from his pocket, pulling it out he stepped to the side to pass the water fountain and stopped dead in his tracks.

His eyes went wide, the phone fell from his hand in shock, he just stood there staring he couldn't move. Time felt like it stood still, was he really seeing this? Was this really happening?

….

After a few seconds more his cop mode kicked it "no no," he said and rushed forward "Garcia!" he yelled and jumped down beside her. "Sweetheart can you hear me?" he asked whilst searching for a pulse "oh thank god," he said when he got one-a weak one, but he still got one.

Pulling out his phone he called 911 "this is supervisory special agent David Rossi," he said quickly "I have an agent down, she's been shot! I need a bus and now!" he yelled. Rambling off her address he threw down his phone and moved back to her.

Leaning over her as she groaned he patted her head "I'm here sweetie I'm here," he said softly "you're gonna be okay," he added trying to remain calm "you're gonna be okay," he said again.

"He shot me," she mumbled.

"I know honey I know," Rossi said still rubbing her head "you just lay there and don't talk okay, I promise you're gonna be okay," he said softly.

Garcia smiled and closed her eyes "I'm not really comfortable here."

Rossi chuckled trust his bubbly analyst to make light of something like this "don't worry we'll soon have you in a nice comfortable bed."

Garcia smiled but didn't say anything. A few minutes passed she smiled again "I can see a really nice light," she mumbled.

Rossi moved closer to her and felt her pulse again she was fading fast "stay away from it Garcia you hear me, I don't care how nice it is you stay away!" he said as he grabbed his phone to find out where the hell the ambulance was.

Just as he did he heard a screech and looked up to see two medics rushing forward "she's been hit in the shoulder and abdomen she's losing a lot of blood!" he said and moved out of the way.

The medics fussed over her and fast "she's crashing!" one of them yelled "we gotta move now!" he added.

Rossi stood by helplessly as she was loaded onto a stretcher and wheeled to the ambulance "I'm coming with her," he said and went to climb in.

"Sorry sir, family only," the medic said stopping him.

"I am her family!" he hissed and shoved him out of the way to climb in.

"She's stable for now…what's her name?" the medic asked.

"Penelope Garcia," Rossi answered while sliding his hand into hers.

"d.o.b?" he asked as he scribbled down her name on a chart.

"January, twentieth, eighty-four," he replied without thought.

"So that makes her thirty?" the medic asked "you sure know all these answers fast," he chuckled

"Thirty," Rossi nodded "I know everything about her," he said while gazing at her "she's my family," he said moving closer to her "come on princess," he whispered "you gotta make it through this," he added and lowered his head to pray his ass off.

* * *

Two hours later he paced the waiting area now joined by Hotch JJ Reid and Prentiss "has anyone called Morgan?" Emily asked.

"I tried him a few times," a devilish JJ replied.

"Yeah, I did too…I'll call him again," Reid said and walked away from the group.

"Where the hell is he?" JJ sighed "he should be here."

Emily saw how upset and worried she was, they were best friends after all, she scooted closer to her and slid her hand into hers "he's probably working off some steam after his fight with her he'll get the message."

Just then they looked up as loud footsteps ran towards them "where is she?" a panicked Morgan yelled as soon as he spotted them "where is she?" he asked again.

"Morgan, calm down," Hotch said.

"Calm down?" he yelled "are you serious?"

"Yes I am," Hotch replied seriously "the last thing she needs is us all hyped up and arguing."

"Who's arguing?" he yelled waving his arms "I just wanna know where she is!"

"She's still in surgery," Rossi spoke for the first time since they all got there.

Morgan looked at Hotch for a moment before he walked to him "you found her?" he asked "was she awake?" he asked when Rossi nodded "Was she talking?"

Rossi closed his eyes as he went back to it "she came in and out for a bit but mostly unconscious."

Morgan closed his eyes and tried to hold it together "did she say what happened? Did she see anything? What the hell was she even doing out?" he asked angrily.

"She said he shot me," Rossi replied "and I don't know why she was out-she was dressed up though."

"I think I do," JJ said walking to them "after her argument with Morgan I called her for something and she was still in a bad mood…she said she was gonna prove Morgan wrong."

"Prove me wrong how?" Morgan asked taking a step closer to her.

JJ sighed "she took that guys number back out of the trash and called him for a date."

"The coffee shop guy?" Morgan yelled "Jesus JJ and you didn't think to warn her off or talk her out of it?"

"I cant tell her who she can and cannot see!" JJ yelled angrily "this is all your fault anyway!" she hissed "you basically told her no guy would date her!"

"How is this my fault? And I did not say that!" he yelled back.

JJ laughed bitterly "Morgan when she told you she threw the guys number away you said, good you knew there was something wrong with him! You never even met the guy! Do you have any idea how that made her feel!"

"Morgan!" Emily gasped surprised "you didn't say that to her!"

"I didn't mean it that way!" he yelled frustrated "all I meant was for her to be careful and follow her gut, she didn't know anything about him! She knew him five minutes!"

Emily scoffed "so that gives you the right to tell her to throw his number away? Newsflash Morgan…you are not her boyfriend!"

"Yeah well maybe I should be!" he yelled "then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Alright that's enough!" Rossi snapped "our team member is fighting for her life! No one is to blame but the guy who shot her!"

"Rossi's right," Hotch said stepping in "as soon as we get an updated we're heading back to BAU, I don't care what falls into our lap, I don't care about protocol this case is put above all else, no new cases until we catch this guy," he said and walked off.

….

Another few hours had passed and still no word everyone pretty much remained silent and kept to themselves. "Penelope Garcia?" a doctor in green scrubs asked causing them all to jump up.

"Yes," JJ said and stepped forward praying for good news.

"Doc how is she?" Morgan asked.

"The bullet went into her chest and ricocheted into her abdomen, she lost a lot of blood it was touch and got for a while but we were able to repair the injuries…but unfortunately we didn't get the result we'd hoped for."

"So what are you saying?" JJ asked.

"One centimetre over and it would have torn through her heart, the pressure and shock has sent into a coma."

Everyone's eyes went wide "coma?" JJ shrieked.

"When will she wake up?" Morgan asked.

"We can't tell when exactly it could happen, but we are monitoring her," the doctor said "all her signs are pointing to a short term coma, which means she could wake up in the morning or the next few days."

"Can we see her?" Reid asked.

"When she's settled into a room I'll send a nurse, I'm sorry I've done all I can, it's up to her now," he said and walked off.

"Thank you," Emily called after him.

"David and I will go to the scene," Hocth said "the rest of you should be here in case she wakes up."

"I'm staying here," Rossi said.

Hotch frowned he thought he'd be jumping at the chance to get out of here "I think we should go they'll keep us updated."

"I said I'm not going!" he yelled before he walked away.

Everyone looked at one another "why is he so cut up about this?" Emily asked "I mean sure we're all upset but he seems to be freaking out."

Hotch watched him go he was wondering the same thing "Prentiss, meet me at the car in five minutes," he said and followed where Rossi had gone.

Finding him outside leaning over the rail with his rosary beads in his hand he stopped behind him "care to fill me in on what that outburst was about?" he asked.

Rossi sighed he knew he couldn't keep this a secret forever-never expected to, but so far it had gone in his favour "I found her," he said "she was just lying there on her own, I wonder what she was thinking…did she think she was going to die?"

"David," he said stepping beside him "you can't let it eat you up, it was horrible to see but you got there on time, you heard the doctor she's going to be just fine."

Rossi sighed again this is where his life changed-he may even lose his job, he didn't care this was more important than any job "do you know what it feels like to see your own daughter lying there in a pool of her own blood? Thinking she was already dead?" he asked and looked over at him "that was something I hoped I'd never experience."

Hotch nodded they were a close team and Rossi was like a father figure to the younger ones…he'd never gone as far to call them his sons or daughters though, that part he didn't understand "it's hard for us all David."

Rossi looked ahead of him "not as hard as it is for me," he said and looked over at him "she's my little girl Aaron-she's my daughter."

* * *

Hotch stood there in shock, how did he not know this? How did anyone not know this? "Your daughter?" he asked once the shock had worn off.

Rossi nodded "and before you ask she doesn't know it's me-that I'm her dad."

Hotch nodded and folded his arms he knew how hard it was having a family and being in the BAU "how long have you known she was your daughter?"

Rossi chuckled and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet he opened it and pulled out a picture "the first time I walked in the BAU and saw her…I just knew it was her, you look at that girl and tell me she's not mine."

Hotch looked a picture of a very younger Rossi sitting a small blonde child on his lap, he chuckled at the colourful clothing and massive smile it was her alright "how old is she in that?" he asked as he examined it once more.

"Three," Rossi smiled "it's the last picture of the both of us I have…I split from her mother a few weeks later."

Hotch nodded and handed it back to him "how do you want to play this one?" he asked "if you hang around here they're gonna ask questions."

Rossi thought for a moment "once I've seen her for myself I'll join you in the investigation…and for now no one is to know what I just told you."

Hotch nodded "no one will...I'll call," he said and walked off.

Rossi made his way back to Morgan JJ and Reid, without a word he sat down not having missed the glances between them "I am fine," was all he said before he sat back and closed his eyes.

In her room Garcia was staring to have visions of her date-on her porch to be specific, they started to haunt her. "Daddy," she mumbled as the gun came into view she knew it was him she had heard him, she felt tremendous pain "daddy," she mumbled again . As Battle leaned over her she held her breath "daddy please help me," she mumbled. Battle chuckled and took her bag before running off "daddy," she mumbled before it all went black again.

….

A few hours later Morgan slipped into the room, JJ had been in with her for the last hour. He sat on the chair and slid his hand into hers "oh baby girl," he sighed "if 'maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore' are the last words I ever say to you I will never ever forgive myself." He sighed again and moved closer to her "come on momma, you can fight this I know you can." Looking at her for a minute he stood up and leaned over her "who am I gonna tell I love them every day? Who am I gonna call when I have a tough case? Who is gonna be there to set me straight when I'm getting too much...come on baby," he said and kissed her on the forehead "you can't leave me," he added and slid back into the chair.

He looked up when the door opened and Rossi slipped in "sorry," he said stopping in his tracks "I saw JJ I didn't think anyone was in here, I'll come back," he said and went to walk out again.

"Stay," Morgan said and stood up "I can't look at her like this, it's too hard," he said staring down at her. "It's killing me seeing her lying there," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I love ya Pen, don't stay away too long," he said and slipped out of the room.

Rossi waited until the door had closed and walked to the bed, sitting down in the chair Morgan had just vacated he sighed and placed his hand on top of hers "come on princess, don't leave me just yet," he said and used his other hand to brush some hair out of her face. "You know, I thought this would be different," he started "when I saw you again I always saw us having a relationship, one like a normal father and daughter…leaving you is the biggest mistake I ever made."

"When you were three," he said and sat up on the side of the bed "me and your mom decided to call it quits, it had nothing to do with you or your brother we just couldn't make it work," he said and smiled sadly. "I love you two more than anything in this world, when I came back after a long case your mom had already moved on, you two seemed happy with Joseph. I wanted you to stay happy so back then I thought I was doing the right thing , what a mistake that had been," he sniffed and wiped his eyes quickly.

Standing up he looked down on her "come on sweetie," he whispered "I promise I'll tell you everything if you just wake up," he said and hurried out of the room.

* * *

Next morning they all looked up when Reid ran out of the room "what's wrong?" Morgan asked jumping up.

"She squeezed my hand and mumbled something!" he yelled and kept going "doctor! Doctor!" he called waving him down.

JJ Morgan and Rossi hurried into the room "baby?" Morgan said as she groaned.

"Da…," she mumbled and groaned again.

"What's she trying to say?" JJ asked leaning over her.

"Da-dy," she mumbled again and squeezed Morgan's hand.

"Come on baby girl," Morgan said "come on open your eyes."

"Da.." she mumbled again.

"Daddy," Rossi said and moved closer "I think she's trying to say daddy."

Morgan frowned "her dad passed away years ago."

Rossi sent a silent glare his way and moved closer "Garcia?" They all looked as a smile crossed her face "Penelope," he said softly stroking her cheek "squeeze their hands if you can hear me."

"She did it!" JJ yelled happily.

"Guy's you'll all have to wait outside," the doctor said brushing by them.

"Is she waking up?" JJ asked.

"I won't know until I examine her further," the doctor replied as he moved about the monitors "I'll send a nurse for you when you can come back in."

"Did she say anything else Reid?" Morgan asked as they sat back down.

"No, she started mumbling something about da," he said and shrugged "I have no idea what she was trying to say."

"She was saying daddy in there," JJ said "which I don't understand."

"Why?" Reid asked.

"You of all people Morgan know how much she hated her stepdad, and for Penelope to hate someone it must be bad."

"What happened to her real dad?" Reid asked.

"I don't know," Morgan answered "she said he left when she was three, she said she remembered it like it was yesterday."

Rossi sighed heavily he didn't think she'd remember at all "has she ever talked about her dad?" he asked curiously.

"Are you kidding," JJ chuckled "only every day she has a shrine dedicated to him at home, pictures, some of his stuff and paintings from when they painted together. She always talks about him but just to me and Morgan."

"Yeah she told me a few years back that she felt he was still alive, then she went crazy girl and said she felt he was near her," Morgan chuckled.

"So she'd be happy if he did turn up again?" Rossi asked as his heart thumped out of his chest.

"Yeah," JJ replied and smiled sadly "she misses him so much."

Guilt riddle his body, he looked down at the floor ashamed of himself her had caused her all this pain.

"Do you know her dad?" Reid asked, he'd been watching his reaction and something was off.

"No," Rossi said quickly "I better go let Hotch know what was going on," he said and hurried off before they could say anything else.

"Well that was weird," Morgan said watching him go.

…..

Outside Rossi paced back and forth this was getting too much for him-he was slipping. He meant what he said to her, if she woke up he'd tell her everything and if she wanted to tell people then he wouldn't stop her.

He looked beside him as someone leaned on the rail beside him "she's awake," Hotch said.

"She's okay?" he asked.

"She's still a bit out of it she's a little confused but other than that she seems okay."

"Good, that's good," he nodded and closed his eyes as relief washed over him

"Guys," Emily interrupted "sorry but Garcia is asking for Rossi."

Hotch nodded "we'll be right there," he said and looked over at him "can you handle this?" he asked as soon as Emily had gone back inside.

Rossi looked down at his rosary beads sighing he looked over at him "I can hold it together a little longer," he said and walked back inside.

When they arrived back to her room she was now sitting up surrounded by the team, her face lit up when she saw him "there's my hero," she said.

"How you feeling?" he asked from the doorway.

"Great thanks to you…I don't bite," she chuckled gesturing for him to come into the room.

He walked to the bed and sat on the side "you remember me being there?" he asked.

She nodded "I remember you holding me and telling me everything was gonna be okay, and I believed you," she smiled and slipped her hand into his "thank you Rossi, I owe you my life."

Her touch got too much for him he was close to breaking down "you don't owe me anything," he said and shot up. "I'm just glad you're okay," he said and backed to the door "I'm gonna go see have the police recovered anything else," he said and disappeared.

"Something I said," she asked watching the door.

"No baby," Morgan said and rubbed her back "he's been here since he came in with you."

"He's been acting really strange" Reid added.

"Yeah he was asking questions too," JJ added.

Penelope nodded and looked to the door "he must be exhausted," what they had just told her had added to what she'd been thinking, she was now more confused than ever "guys I'm tired, do you mind if I sleep."

"No not at all," JJ said and stood up "we'll come back later," she said and hugged her quickly.

She said her goodbyes and settled back into the bed she looked to the side as someone shifted and rolled her eyes "I'm fine Morgan, go home and get some sleep."

"I'm here as long as you are," he said and fixed her blanket "get some rest baby," he said and kissed her on the head.

"Hey Morgan," she said a few minutes later "I'm sorry about our fight-what I said."

"Don't even worry about it sweetness you weren't getting rid of me that easy," he said and settle back into the chair.

Smiling she looked to the window and saw Rossi standing there looking at her, As he walked away she sighed thinking she was seeing things she closed her eyes she was confused that's all.

**A/N So how did we like that? Is anyone gonna find out before he can tell her? Will she figure it out for herself?**


	2. Chapter 2

Four days had passed since the shooting and they weren't any closer to catching the guy who'd done this. Penelope had given them all the information she could and even that wasn't enough. Morgan walked into her room and smiled she looked a whole lot better "how's my baby girl today?" he asked dropping into the chair.

"Feeling stupid," she muttered.

Morgan frowned "baby, what's the matter?" he asked sitting forward.

She sighed heavily and looked over at him "this is all my fault," she started "if I hadn't been so pissed at you I never would have arranged a date…it's my own fault."

"No it's not," he said taking her hand "this is all on me okay," he sighed "if I hadn't said what I did you wouldn't have been pissed and you wouldn't have pulled his number out of the trash."

"It's not your fault Morgan," she said quickly "and don't try blame yourself because I won't hear of it, no one made me call him I did it by myself and at my own accord."

Morgan sighed and stood up he'd been bottling it up for days now "do you know where I was while you were fighting for your life?" he asked.

"Morgan," she sighed.

He looked over at her "I was in church," he said and walked back to the bed "what are the odds of that?" he asked "the first time I pray in twenty years and you're on the table."

She smiled slightly "it worked…someone is watching over me….baby boy please don't blame yourself."

Morgan stood up again "when I got the messages my heart was in my throat, I didn't know what to do I just stood there with the phone to my ear rooted to the spot. When my brain kicked in I was gone-don't even ask me how I got here, I felt sick as I ran through the halls my body was numb."

"Derek," she said and reached out for his hand.

Morgan took it and pulled it to his chest "nothing can happen to you, I can't lose you," he said shakily.

"You didn't and you're not going to," she said tugging him to the bed "you're never getting rid of me so I suggest you climb up here beside me I need one of my Morgan hugs."

Morgan climbed onto the bed and lifted his arm as she snuggled into him, bringing his arm down around her he held her close "I love you Garcia," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I promise to never argue with you again."

"Love you too cookie," she chuckled and snuggled closer to him "we have to argue it's what we do," she giggled and closed her eyes.

Morgan looked down on her and sighed heavily he was so beyond grateful she was okay…now all he had to do was find and kill this son of a bitch "get some sleep baby girl the others will be here soon," he said and pulled her closer.

….

A while later Reid arrived to see Rossi leaning against the door just looking into the room "why are you out here?" he asked once he was close enough

Rossi looked back to the bed and smiled "didn't want to interrupt," he replied.

Reid looked beyond him into the room "oh," he nodded looking at Morgan and Garcia close and both asleep.

"When you first met them did you think they were a couple?" Rossi asked curiously.

Reid laughed "yeah I did-so did anyone who's met them," he said and leaned on the door beside him "you know I know a lot of things, them two," he said nodding to them "I don't understand."

"So you think they have feelings for one another?" Rossi asked.

Reid nodded "not just feelings-love," he said and pushed himself off the door "they're the others the one…if they'd just admit it we'd all be happy…coffee?" he asked and started to walk.

Rossi looked back at them again and smiled at how Morgan held her, he held her close with one of his hands clasped into hers protecting her "yeah, they're in love" he said to himself and walked after Reid.

Sitting down in the canteen they both clutched their coffees in silence and looked around "can I ask you a question?" Reid asked.

Rossi nodded knowing what he was going to ask "sure," he said.

"Yesterday when I asked you did you know Garcia's dad," he said "you got a look I've never seen before…you know something don't you?"

"What look?" Rossi asked.

"You're avoiding the question," Reid said "what do you know?" he asked again.

"It's none of your business," he replied.

"Rossi, you know Garcia misses her dad, like the way we've all listened to her saying she'd love him to be in her life, she knows he's out there somewhere" Reid said and stood up "if you know anything you should tell her she has a right to know," he said and walked off.

Rossi sighed this was a life changing secret, how could he just walk in there and turn her life upside down? He knew from what the others had said that she missed him and would be happy to see him, would she be happy to know it was him and he'd been here for the last three years and said nothing?

Sighing he stood up and made his way back to the room he stopped halfway down when a young man walked towards him "David?" he asked surprised.

The young man looked up at his name being called and stopped dead in his tracks, staring wide eyed his face soon turned to anger "what are you doing here?" he hissed stomping forward.

Rossi sighed he always knew this would be a tough one "same reason you are," he answered.

David scoffed "she doesn't need you, she's never needed you, she doesn't want you here so why don't you get the hell out of here and disappear again…you're good at that!" he snapped and walked by him.

"David!" he called after him

"Sorry 'dad'" he hissed "I have to go see my sister!" he hissed and kept on walking.

Reid stepped out from the bathrooms and looked at Rossi with his back to him…now it all made sense.

* * *

In her room David walked in and chuckled at Penelope and Morgan still sleeping, he knew how close they were so it didn't bother him. Walking to her side deciding to leave out who he just saw he leaned down to her ear "oi, Nell," he whispered loudly.

Penelope's eyes snapped open "Davy," she smiled "you flew all the way from Miami?" she asked.

"Yeah, Morgan called and I was on the next flight…how are you?" he asked sitting down.

Looking at Morgan quickly she smiled and turned back to her brother "you really didn't need to come all the way here, I'm fine."

Davy knew by her face that she hadn't seen their dad and that was good enough for him"Nell, you were shot and in a coma," he said "you're not fine."

"Please," she scoffed "it'll take a hell of a lot more than that to keep me down…how's everything with you?" she asked.

"Fine, now stop changing the subject and tell me what happened," he said.

Penelope sighed "I went on a date with a psycho that tried to kill me that's all."

"That's all?" he asked raising an eyebrow "uh how about where you met him? What's his name? And most importantly where do I find him?" Davy asked.

"If I knew the answer to the last one man I wouldn't be sitting here now," Morgan said sitting up.

"So they have nothing?" Davy asked.

"Apart from a detailed description of the guy, he's a lawyer and he used a rental car we have nothing," Morgan said a little frustrated.

Davy sighed "what possessed you to go out with someone you just met anyway?" he asked "you're normally very careful."

Penelope sighed "he seemed normal-nice and normal, he was being so sweet, I thought he liked me too," she muttered.

Davy placed his hand on hers "Nell, any guy would be lucky to have you, don't dwell on some guy that didn't deserve to even look at you."

Penelope smiled quickly "you have to say that because you're my brother."

"He's right," Morgan said and rolled off the bed "you're smoking, amazing, smart, funny and caring," he said and kissed her on the head "I'll let you guys catch up…be back soon," he said and walked out of the room.

As Morgan walked towards the canteen Hotch strode past him with a purpose "Hotch?" he frowned at his blank face.

"Get back to BAU you're needed," was all he said and kept walking towards Penelope's room.

"Hey man what's going on?" he asked following him.

Hotch stopped and sighed heavily "the tech guy found an encrypted file on Garcia's computer…she's being investigated, until it's closed she's suspended," he said and walked on again.

Morgan watched him go open mouthed they couldn't do this to her he thought angrily, turning on his heels he decided to go let the higher ups know exactly how he felt.

….

A while later Morgan returned to the hospital with Reid and both were filled in on what was going on. Morgan sighed "why did you have an encrypted file baby girl?" he asked.

Penelope wiped her eyes "I'm required to keep logs of everything the team does, after my system got hacked and Elle got hurt I promised myself no one would ever get to any of you again."

"And that's all it is?" Reid asked curiously "just our personal information?"

Penelope nodded "that's all it is…I'm not hiding anything."

"No one said you were baby," Morgan said wiping her eyes "are you sure I can't get you to stay here?" he asked he really didn't want her to leave just yet.

Penelope shook her head "I wanna go home I don't wanna be here anymore," she sniffed.

Reid looked at her and smiled sadly "I'll go see if the doctor will clear you to leave," he said and walked out of the room.

"Talk to me baby," Morgan said softly "what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?"

She turned her head to look at him "if I tell you you'll think I'm crazy and weird."

"Baby," he said and slid his hand into hers "you are crazy and weird, that's what I love about you…tell me," he added moving closer.

Penelope blew out a breath "okay, so when I was lying on my porch-when I thought I was about to die…I heard my dad."

Morgan nodded "and what's so weird about that?"

"I could hear Reid reading to me but I couldn't wake up, then I heard someone say daddy…it was his voice-the one I heard when I was on the porch," she said and looked over at him "weird right?"

Morgan leaned forward and kissed her on the head man she needed a good night's sleep "you were coming out of a coma baby that was just Rossi."

"I know it was," she sighed "you know what? Never mind, I told you it was silly."

"Morgan stood up "I'm gonna be staying with you at home, you know to protect you and all," he chuckled.

"My hero," she giggled.

Morgan chuckled "I love you Garcia I don't know how not to."

"I love you too sugar," she giggled.

Reid stood at the door watching them, he may be a genius but he sure as hell couldn't figure out why these two weren't together they were so in love with each other-have been for years, what was holding them back? Shaking his head he walked into the room "doctor said you could go but he was highly against it...at first."

Garcia chuckled "he said no way and you went all agent Reid on him?"

Reid chuckled "kinda…he said you had to come back every morning for a redress and if you get any pain you have to come in again."

"And she will be," Morgan said and stood up "we'll leave you to get dressed," he said and walked out of the room.

"Thank you my angels!" she called after them and slid out of the bed she couldn't wait to get the hell out of here.

* * *

An hour later Morgan pulled up beside her building, walking to her side he opened the door and took her bag from her. As they walked towards the building an officer appeared. Morgan stepped in front of her as a precaution and waited for him to hand him his id, satisfied Morgan handed it back to him and led her away.

"Thank you!" Penelope called as Morgan led her up to the main door.

Seeing the blood on the steps she stopped and stared at it a wave of fear washing over her "it's okay," Morgan said softly "it'll wash off," he said nudging her forward.

About fifteen minutes later she was ready to go to bed, she had told Morgan to leave but he'd refused and made himself at home on her sofa. Laying back in her bed she moaned happily "finally," she sighed noting beats the feeling of your own bed in your own home.

A while later Morgan was startled awake at the sound of gunshots, jumping up he grabbed his gun and ran to the window. Seeing the officer from earlier on the ground panic set in "Garcia!" he called.

"I'm up!" she called back from her doorway "what's happening?" she asked panicked.

"Here," Morgan said grabbing her hand and leading her to the corner "I want you to stay here and do not move okay?" he asked.

"What's happening!" she yelled.

"Baby it's okay just relax," he said bending down to get his other gun from his ankle "I want you to take this," he said shoving it into her hand "I know you don't like guns but this one might save your life baby girl," he said walking to the front door. "If it's not me walking through that door squeeze the trigger and let off a shot…stay there!" he called on his way out.

"Morgan!" she cried when she heard a shot out on the stairwell.

"Stay there!" he yelled and ran after the guy.

A few minutes had passed and no sign of Morgan, seeing a shadow cross her door she bit back a sob and moved to hide behind the wall in her kitchen. What had happened to him? Was he hurt? Why was someone trying to hurt her at all? She screamed in surprised and raised the gun when someone jumped in her line of vision pointing a gun at her.

"Don't shoot!" Morgan said "it's me, it's Morgan baby," he said stepping closer to her.

Penelope let him take the gun and broke down in his arms "why is this happening to me?" she sobbed "why does anyone want to hurt me?"

Morgan pulled her closer and kissed her head "I don't know baby girl," he sighed "but we'll get him," he added.

She nodded and sighed heavily "I don't feel safe here can we go to the BAU or your place or something?" she asked.

"You know what?" he said pulling away from her "that's a great idea, grab a few things while I call Hotch and let him know you're going to my place," he said and pulled out his phone.

…

Two days later and Penelope was still at Morgan's place-she never wanted to leave, she looked up when he leaned over her "morning baby girl," he smiled and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning cupcake," she smiled.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked dropping down on the sofa beside her.

"Well for starters," she said nudging him with her foot "I want you to go to work today."

"I am working," he replied "just from here," he added when she raised and eyebrow.

"Derek," she said sitting up properly "you can't put your life on hold because of me."

"I just want to know you're okay-and Hotch is okay with me working from here," he replied.

Penelope grabbed his hand "I am okay really I'm great…go to work?" she asked.

Morgan sighed "I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone just yet."

"I'm not alone I have Clooney," she giggled "and I promise I'll bee right here when you come home-might even cook you dinner," she winked.

Morgan chuckled and looked over at his dog he was a good guard dog she'd be safe with him "fine," he said and stood up "I'll go but you stay right on this sofa or in bed or I'll be home-and thanks for the offer but no dinner you can't be moving about fully yet…I'll get us a take out on the way."

"Deal," she giggled.

"You're lucky I love you," he said while lowering his head to kiss her on the head, at the same time she titled her head back and he caught her lips.

Pulling back he looked down on her, feeling the tension grow she chuckled and sat up properly "I knew you were just trying to take advantage of me."

Derek sighed in relief he didn't't want to make a big deal out of this…even if he was in love with the woman "what can I say sweetness, you rock my world…better get ready for work," he said and went upstairs.

Penelope chewed on her lip, for the split second he kissed her she was in heaven but it didn't matter he didn't feel the same way about her as she did him, sighing she dropped her head back why was she scared to tell him how she felt? Oh that's right, he's not attracted to unattractive plumpy geeks. She turned her head as she heard him come back down "ready?" she asked trying to act normal.

"Sure am baby girl," he said and grabbed his keys "I'll be calling and checking up on you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Derek Morgan," she giggled "but I'll be fine anyway."

"I know you will," he said and kissed her on the cheek "but you're my baby girl and I worry…I'll be calling," he said and walked to the front door "later babcakes!" he called and closed it behind him.

* * *

Down at the BAU Rossi sat in his office lost in thought, he smiled to himself as he remembered Penelope's first words-dada, he was so proud. Sighing he cursed himself like he had every day since he left her, it had been a bitter break up and his now ex wife wouldn't let him see her or their son. He had tried and had seen them a handful of times before she got out of hand, eventually she'd met a new guy and moved on. He moved on and was away with his team at the time a hell of a lot, when he returned it killed him to hear his kids calling another man daddy but they were happy, it was for the best so he'd done something that ripped his heart out-he left.

Sighing heavily he looked at a photo he had on his desk of all the team she looked so happy wrapped around Morgan, he chuckled to himself, when he first arrived here he watched them he thought they were a couple, they seemed so on love. He was more than surprised when JJ informed him that they were just really good friends nothing more.

He looked up when someone walked into his office "anything?" he asked.

Hotch nodded and placed a file down in front of him "first responder on all of the cases Garcia had flagged."

"Do we have a name?" he asked pulling the file to him.

Hotch nodded again "Jason Clarke Battle, he's a deputy…and married."

Rossi stood up "why would he be targeting Garcia?" he asked "why would he take her on a date if he's married?"

"Morgan reckons he's an angel of death, he shot his victims so he could save them and be seen as a hero."

Rossi nodded and grabbed his coat "let's go pay him a visit then."

"David wait," Hotch said putting his hand out to stop him "do you really want to be involved in this?"

Rossi nodded "he shot my daughter of course I want to be involved!"

"Exactly, your daughter," Hotch said "emotions run higher when it's a loved one, anger is deeper, things are said and done that shouldn't have."

"My daughter-my baby girl could have died!" he yelled not caring who could hear him "I want in on this."

"Fine," Hotch said "but you let me take the lead and if I see any signs you're not coping you're being pulled got it?" he asked.

"Alright," Rossi agreed and walked to his door "I've held my cool for three years now I think I can handle one more day," he said and pulled it open.

….

Morgan stood watching them go wondering where they were going and if it had to do with Garcia's case, looking down at his phone as it rang he groaned she would have to call now "hey beautiful," he said.

"Hey my handsome chocolate man…where are your pots?"

"You're calling me for pots?" he chuckled.

"Yes I am, I have noodles here and nothing to boil them in," she giggled.

"At least you're getting your appetite back…they're under the sink."

"Thank you hot stuff…they might help me put back on the few pounds I lost in the hospital-not that I could look any worse," she added.

"Hey," Morgan said "you're my sexy gorgeous beautiful goddess and you Penelope Garcia are smoking hot."

Penelope giggled "you're making me blush."

"Just telling the truth…I gotta go baby girl," he said as JJ waved him down.

"Go kick ass my pretty," she said and hung up.

"Hey JJ!" he called as he got closer to her "where are Hotch and Rossi gone?"

JJ shrugged "do I look like their PA to you?" she asked handing him a file.

"So you don't know?" Morgan asked ignoring the file.

"Why are you so concerned?" Reid asked.

Morgan raised an eyebrow "because if they have anything on the case I want to know."

"They went to see that deputy," Emily said joining them "they want to talk to him before they drag him on for a real interview."

JJ looked at Morgan "and you would have flipped and punched him or something, that explains why they didn't bring you or even tell you," she said.

"Imagine how Rossi's feeling," Reid said in a daze not realising he said it out loud.

The other three looked at one another and frowned "what's Rossi's feelings got to do with this?" Morgan asked.

Reid's eyes went wide and he jumped up "uh nothing never mind," he said hurrying away "just you know, he found her and all!" he called as she dashed around the corner cursing himself.

"That kid is weird," Emily said and turned back to her desk.

"Yeah a little jumpy if you ask me," Morgan said watching where he'd just gone "something tells me he knows something we don't."

"You think?" JJ asked "I think he was his normal self," she added.

"Nah," Morgan said and started to walk "his eyes went wide when I asked him about Rossi he couldn't get away quick enough, he's keeping something from us."

"Don't hit him Morgan!" Emily called after him.

Morgan found Reid pacing one of the hallways "Spencer," he said stopping him "why don't you save us all the trouble and just tell me whatever it is you're hiding."

Reid sighed "he doesn't know I know," he said he'd being dying to tell someone what he'd heard at the hospital, he wanted another opinion on whether he should tell Penelope or not.

"Who doesn't know you know what?" Morgan frowned.

"RossiisPenelope'sdad," he blurted out quickly.

"What!" Morgan yelled in shock.

Before he could say anything else JJ appeared "guys they're bringing this guy in."

Morgan looked at Reid "and you're sure?" he asked, Reid nodded "we'll finish this later," he said and walked off as JJ called them again.

* * *

Later that night Morgan pulled into his driveway and shut off the engine, looking at the house he sighed not only had he discovered Rossi was her dad and finished his conversation with Reid, he got caught up in a shoot out with the guy that shot her. He had taken a hostage after he figured they were onto him and he had no choice but to take him out… but secretly glad it was him that had to do it.

Scrubbing his hands over his face he finally climbed out with a shower and bed on his mind, he'd already called her to let her know he'd had a bad day and had drove by the take out place. She'd said in her words 'don't worry you're pretty little head just come home and let momma look after you' chuckling he locked his car and walked to the front door.

"Baby girl!" he called as soon as he was in "hey buddy," he said as Clooney ran at him and leaned down to pet his head "where's momma huh?" asked.

"In here muffin!" she called back.

"Now what is she doing in there?" he asked and walked into the kitchen "woman you're crazy you know that right?" he asked looking at everything laid out.

She smiled and shrugged "I got bored and I wanted to say thank you…sit," she ordered.

"So just say thank you," he said and dropped a kiss on her head before sitting down "really you didn't have to do this," he added.

"I want to now shush," she said and handed him a beer "how was today?" she asked "I haven't heard from anyone since Reid called me at lunch time."

"Uh," Morgan said and scratched the back of his head "yeah, they're waiting for me to talk to you first."

"Ooh sounds serious, don't keep me in suspense pudding," she said moving closer to him.

Morgan placed his hand on top of hers "don't freak out baby girl okay…we caught the guy that shot you today."

Penelope looked down at her hands and nodded "…did he say why he targeted me?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Those files you flagged, he was the first responder on them all. Turns out he shot them so he could get seen as a hero when he saved them, he thought you were onto him."

"I wasn't," she mumbled and wiped her eyes quickly "you know what's funny?" she asked "when times get tough I often think of my dad-not that I remember much, but what I do remember was him calling me princess," she smiled "that's exactly what Rossi called me-do you think he was there with me through him?"

Morgan sighed heavily he hadn't a chance to confront Rossi yet "maybe he was…something's burning," he said as smoke came from the stove.

"No!" she shrieked and jumped up.

….

A while later Morgan came down after his shower to find her sitting on the sofa with a bowl of mash and a face on her "what's up baby girl?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Want some?" she asked holding the bowl out "the only thing I didn't burn," she muttered.

Morgan chuckled and took the bowl from her "don't worry about it baby I shouldn't have distracted you, I should have at least waited until after dinner."

"Why don't guys like me?" she suddenly blurted out.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She sighed and pulled a pillow onto her lap "the last guy I went on a date with tried to kill me, the guy before him thought I was an agent when he saw me out with you guys and took off halfway through dinner when I said I was just an analyst that I didn't actually help. The guy before him went on two dates and said I was too weird for him…what is wrong with me?" she whimpered.

"No no stop that talk," he said scooting closer to her "baby you are an amazing woman, you're beautiful, kind, you have a huge heart, you care about everyone, you'd risk your own life just to help someone, the guy that gets you is the luckiest guy in the world-and you do help, a hell of a lot."

"You have to say that because you're my friend," she said.

"No I don't," he said and slid his hand onto her cheek "I'm saying it because it's true, baby girl you are one in a million, I have never met anyone as amazing as you," he said and scooted closer to her…screw it he thought it was time she knew his true feelings "that is why I am so in love with you."

Her eyes went wide and she stared at him "what?" she finally squeaked out "you're in love with me?"

"Yes baby girl," he chuckled and pulled her to him "I am so in love with you my heart hurts when I'm not with you," he said and kissed her.

She was in heaven, sliding her hands around his neck she deepened the kiss, it was everything she'd ever dreamed of and more. Something dawned on her and she pulled back "are you kissing me to stop me feeling sorry for myself or is that you feel sorry for me?" she asked "because this won't make me feel any better."

"Baby, stop talking," he said and pulled her back to him.

This time she melted into the kiss without a second thought "ouch," she giggled as he started to lay her back on the sofa.

"Right, injured," he said pulling his weight off her, kissing her quickly he sat up properly "wanna watch a movie and get pizza babe?" he asked.

"Babe?" she smiled widely and sat up "that's a new one."

"Because you're all mine for real," he said and kissed her again.

"Hey," she said and pulled back "I love you too by the way," she giggled.

Morgan chuckled and pulled her back with him "date night starts right now," he said and picked up the remote Rossi and everything else could wait-tonight it was just them.

**A/N hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Morgan and Garcia are finally together. Now all I have to do is get Rossi to tell her everything…Morgan is gonna be in big trouble once she knows he knew.-see ya in the next chapter ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Morgan jumped and grabbed his phone as it rang "Morgan," he said sleepily.

"Rise and shine buttercup," JJ laughed "sorry for the early call but we're been called to Atlanta. In true Hotch fashion, wheels up in thirty minutes-meet you at the air strip," she said and hung up.

Morgan sighed and threw his phone down looking around he frowned he wasn't in his bedroom, looking beside him he discovered he was in his spare room and Penelope was sleeping beside him. Smiling he rolled over to her and began to trail kisses up her shoulder and neck.

"Why are you doing this to me when nothing can happen?" she whined.

Morgan chuckled and kissed her shoulder "sorry babe, JJ just called we're heading out I wanted to talk to you before I went."

"We don't have long then, knowing Hotch it's wheels up in thirty minutes," she muttered and rolled onto her back.

"Hey," he smiled when she opened her eyes and kissed her.

"Hey yourself," she smiled "do you know when you'll be back?"

"I don't even know why we're going," he sighed "but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Comes with the job," she said and sat up as he rolled out of the bed "you want me to go home?" she asked.

Morgan flung down his shirt and walked back to the bed "woman are you crazy?" he asked leaning closer to her "you are not to leave this house at all, you better be here when I get back," he said and kissed her slowly.

"Mmh," she moaned and pulled back "you're just teasing me now hot stuff," she said and lay back down.

Morgan chuckled and pulled on his shirt "go back to sleep babe," he said and kissed her on the forehead "I'll call as soon as I can…love ya," he said and stood up.

"Love ya too baby, be safe," she mumbled and closed her eyes again.

"Always," he smiled and slipped out of the room.

Stopping halfway down the stairs he turned and ran back to the room, pushing the door in he hurried to the bed.

"What you forget?" she mumbled without opening her eyes.

He leaned down and slid his hand onto her cheek, leaning in he kissed her with everything he had. When he couldn't breathe anymore he pulled back "that…bye baby girl," he winked and hurried out of the room before he jumped back into the bed.

"Mans gonna kill me," she muttered and threw herself back. Thinking about last night she chucked to herself, they'd gone to bed at separate sides of the bed-which he wasn't even supposed to be in, he'd come to say goodnight and she'd asked him to stay. As the night wore on she felt him getting closer and closer until his arm was loosely around her and she was pulled against him "best nights sleep ever," she giggled to herself and sighed happily before closing her eyes again.

…..

On the jet Morgan zoned out as Reid filled JJ and Emily in on one of his genius rants, a large smile overtook his face as he thought of her there bedside him when he woke up. She really was a beautiful woman and what made her even more beautiful was the lack of make up-not a speck in sight, he always liked her better without it anyway, her natural glow gave off some kind of glow that drove him insane-anything about her drove him crazy insane.

"What's with the dopey grin?" JJ asked snapping him from his daze.

"Morgan pulled last night," Emily smirked.

"Yes I did," he chuckled "and I couldn't be happier-I have the love of my life people," he said loudly.

"At last man whore," Reid chuckled.

"Wow Morgan," JJ said smiling back at him "you finally manned up and told her?"

"Garcia?" Emily gasped snapping her head to JJ.

"Yes Prentiss it's Penelope…am I the only one to figure this out now?"

"Yes," all five team members chuckled.

Hotch looked up from his file "Jack asked me two years ago when aunty Penny and uncle Derek were getting married…he was four Morgan."

"My mom thought you guys were already married," Reid added.

"My mom asked did Strauss know you were together," Emily threw in.

"And you?" he asked looking at JJ "anything to add?"

"I knew she was beside you when I called," she laughed "she called me when you kissed her last night…she was nervous," she added.

Rossi sat and listened he was happy for them but he couldn't help the father that was coming out in him now "so what happens with you two now?" he asked.

Morgan looked over at him, he'd still to discuss what Reid had seen "I take her on a date and we take it from there," he replied.

"You can't just see where it goes!" Emily said waving her hands in the air. "I'll assume you told her that you're in love with her?"

"Uh, yeah," Morgan said slowly.

"Then you're in a grown up relationship Morgan," JJ said patting his arm "you skip all the dating and get right down to the serious stuff-and besides you two already know everything there is to know about each other. You're where Will and I got after two years!"

Hotch chuckled "they're right Morgan…I'm happy for the two of you," he added and went back to his file.

"Just make sure you look after our girl," Rossi added.

"Yes 'dad'" he said seriously looking right at him "I will look after my girl."

Reid choked on his water and looked at Morgan wide eyed 'what the hell are you trying to do?" he mouthed.

"Whoa you all right there?" JJ asked slapping his back "do you need a bib?" she giggled.

Rossi watched them stare at one another for a few moments before he answered JJ…shit he thought trying to remain calm-they know.

* * *

Two long days later Morgan finally pulled into his drive thanking god he had the weekend off, he'd had tough cases before but this…he couldn't describe it- and, the new tech guy was getting on his nerves he missed talking to his baby girl. Sighing he pulled himself out of his car and dragged himself inside.

Seeing her look up from her book he smiled weakly and closed the door "hey babe," he said dropping down beside her.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "I missed you," she said and snuggled into him.

He pulled her closer and sighed heavily "missed you too gorgeous," he said kissing her head.

"Been very quiet and boring without you," she mumbled against him.

He smiled to himself "did you go to the hospital this morning?" he asked.

"Yep-Anderson showed up just like you ordered him to," she said and looked up at him "doc said I can go back Monday."

He smiled and stroked her cheek "that is great news."

"I cant over do it though, he said I was okay but I'll get tired more easy," she said.

He nodded "do you think you're ready to go back?"

She nodded "I need to if I wanna move on from this," she said seriously "my suspension has been lifted, I feel fine I need to get back to work."

"Okay," he nodded and kissed her sweetly "Monday it is then," he said and lay his head back on the sofa.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked trailing patterns up and down his chest.

"No," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Okay," she said pulling herself up off him.

"Babe wait," he said grabbing her hand as she got up.

"I'm just going upstairs for a sec," she said and kissed him quickly "I'll be right back."

Morgan nodded and sat back again "sorry I'm just…" he trailed off "my head is all over the place at the moment, I'm not used to having someone here when I come home like this."

"I know," she said and squeezed his hand before disappearing up the stairs.

"Hey Derek!" she called a few minutes later.

"Yeah babe?" he called back.

"Can you come help me with something?"

"Coming!" he called and pulled himself off the sofa "where are you?" he asked from the top of the stairs.

"Your room!" she called out.

Frowning he walked down the hall and tipped his door in "were you stealing one of my hoodies again?"

"No," she giggled.

He followed her voice to the bed his breath hitched and his eyes went wide "woman are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe," she said seductively "you like?" she asked getting up on her knees.

Morgan nodded he couldn't form any words, there she lay wearing a barely there tight as hell-the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen.

"As sexy as you are right now" he finally blurted out "we can't…I'll hurt you," he added.

"Doc gave me the all clear…wanna drive my engine?" she smirked running her hands up her body.

Morgan chuckled and was on the bed in seconds "you know it momma," he said and kissed her hard.

….

Afterwards the both hit the pillows panting hard "wow," she drawled "oh my," she giggled "that was…"

"Penelope Garcia speechless? That I have never seen before."

"Shut up," she giggled and swatted his arm "we should defiantly do that again, that was beyond amazing."

"It was awesome," he said and kissed her sweetly "although I think you just shredded my back."

"You loved it," she purred.

"Woman don't talk like that you know it drives me crazy," he said pulling her closer.

She kissed him hard "I can't win with you Derek, everything I do drives you crazy."

"That's because I'm crazy about you…what's with the Derek?" he asked pushing some hair behind her ear.

She shrugged "trying something out."

"Trying what?" he asked "come on baby girl you know you can tell me anything, I am still your best friend aren't I?"

"I don't know," she giggled "I think JJ has taken the top spot…you're so much higher than best friend these days."

He chuckled and kissed her quickly "trying what out?"

"Don't laugh," she said sitting up.

"Promise," he said sitting up beside her.

She looked down at her hands "at work we always have pet names and when we're being serious it's Morgan and Garcia."

"Okay." he said slowly.

"So I was thinking we should just call each other-when were alone and not in work, Penelope and Derek." she looked over at him "I want something that's just ours-just for us."

Morgan thought about it for a moment "makes sense," he said and slid his hand into hers "but I'm gonna keep calling you babe, you okay with that?"

She smiled and nodded "only here and when were alone, do not ever call me babe in front of the team."

"You got it babe," he said and kissed her quickly "it's ours and it's gonna stay ours."

She smiled happily and leaned into him "this is gonna be interesting on Monday."

"I promise to keep my hands to myself as soon as we reach the parking lot…I'll keep them in my pockets when I'm around you," he chuckled.

She giggled and tilted her head "no no Derek, behind close doors-meaning my office or yours, we're alone, and can do whatever we want," she whispered and kissed him.

"Better get practice in on being quiet then," he said and lay her back "walls aren't the best in the BAU."

"As JJ discovered," she giggled.

Morgan chuckled and kissed her neck "babe how do you really feel about going back to work?"

"Honestly," she said pulling his head up "I can't wait."

"Good," he smiled and kissed her "because I sure as hell hate the new tech guy," he chuckled.

"What a surprise," she giggled "Derek!" she squealed as he dived on top of her.

* * *

Monday came too fast for Morgan's liking, they had spent all day yesterday in bed just fooling around and watching movie after movie "I can't wait to get back to my office…has the new guy wrecked it?" she asked walking out of the shower.

"Nope," he replied wrapping his arms around her "I made him put everything back exactly where he found it, and I made him take everything that belonged to him…even his rubbish."

"My hero," she giggled "I can't wait to see everyone," she said and pulled away from him "funnily enough I missed Hotch the most."

Morgan laughed "Hotch?"

"Yeah," she nodded and decided to play with him a bit "he's my secret crush," she said walking to him "the way he wears them suits," she said and bit on her lip "I bet he has an awesome body under those shirts," she said and walked back to the bathroom "I wouldn't say no," she giggled and kicked it closed.

Morgan turned and looked at the door open mouthed did his girlfriend just admit to having a crush on his boss-their boss "Garcia!" he yelled and went to open the door "hey!" he yelled and banged on it when it was locked "you have a crush on Hotch?"

"It's not funny!" he yelled when she started to laugh.

"Oh baby it is," she giggled and pulled it open "your face is priceless you're all pissed off and jealous…it was so worth it," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck "I only got my eye one man and he's standing right here in front of me."

"You're lucky," he muttered and pulled away from her.

"Stop moping," she giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist "you know you're dying to kiss me," she said in his ear.

She smiled to herself as a smile tugged on his lips "come on baby boy," she murmured "it's not like you to be jealous over me."

He turned to face her and dropped his hands onto her hips "because I don't have to hide it anymore," he said and kissed her slowly.

"Nu-uh," she said as he tried to lead her back to the bed "I've showered and done my hair…later," she said and kissed him quickly before pulling away from him.

"Babe," he groaned followed her.

"Stop pouting like a school boy," she giggled "we have to leave in like ten minutes."

"I guess we eat then," he said and walked to the door "what do you fancy?"

"Just toast please…I'm a little nervous I don't think I could handle anything else," she said when he raised an eyebrow.

"Babe, everything is gonna be fine," he said and walked back to her "they can't wait to see you."

"I know," she nodded "but I just know someone is gonna ask a question about the shooting."

"They won't," he said quickly "they've al been warned."

"Threatened you mean?" she giggled.

"If you wanna call it that…breakfast," he said leading her out the door.

…..

In the elevator Penelope bit on her lip, she was so nervous now she thought she was gonna be sick. Morgan looked over at her, moving closer to her he slid his hand into hers "you're gonna be fine babe," he said and squeezed her hand.

"I know," she replied, turning to him she kissed him "I needed that…rules still apply," she said when he raised an eyebrow.

When the elevator binged on their floor Morgan dropped her hand and smiled as the doors opened, putting his hand on the small of her back he gave her a gentle nudge forward.

As soon as they were in the glass doors JJ was already running towards her "welcome back!" she squealed and hugged her tight.

"Great to be back," Penelope replied and hugged her back.

"Team! Round table room now!" Hotch called walking briskly from his office.

"Right back to it" Morgan groaned "see ya later baby girl," he said and walked off.

"Garcia!" Hotch called as soon as the other members had passed him "we need you too!" he called and walked into the room.

Looking to her office that she really wanted to be in alone she sighed and walked towards the few steps that led her to the room.

Reaching the door she took one step in and jumped when they all yelled "Welcome back!" she looked up to see them all standing in front of a banner that read 'welcome back Penelope.'

"Aww you guys," she sniffed and wiped her eyes "you didn't have to do this."

"These are for you," Hotch said holding out a large bunch of flowers.

"Thank you sir," she said and took them from him "they're beautiful," she said admiring them.

"You deserve them," Emily said and handed her a bag "it's not much but in there is your favourite muffin and the white hot chocolate you love so much."

"The one you wouldn't stop to get me," she said sending a playful glare at Morgan "you knew about this."

Morgan chuckled "of course I did," he said and walked to her "this is from us too," he said holding out a little bag.

"Seriously guys you didn't need to get me anything, I'm just happy to be back with you all," she said taking it from him. Looking into it she smiled "another member to add to my desk family," she giggled looking at the small pink elephant teddy.

Reid walked to her and handed her a book "your favourite I believe."

"Yes Spencer, thank you," she said smiling down at it "seriously guys I don't know what to say."

"Nothing," Rossi said walking to her "we're just glad you're okay and back where you belong," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder wishing her could hug her tight. "This is for you," he said pulling out a small box "I had it at home and thought you needed this more than me."

She opened the box and looked over at him "thank you it's beautiful…put it on me?" she asked holding out the box.

He glanced at Morgan and Reid quickly to see them both looking at him with raised eyebrows, taking it from the box he slipped it around her neck and stepped back "perfect," he smiled.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"Angel wings," Penelope smiled "Ark angel Michael wings to be precise…thank you Rossi, I love it."

JJ nodded and looked down at her phone as it beeped "sorry guys, we have to head to Georgia."

* * *

Landing in Georgia Morgan opted to ride with Rossi and dragged Reid along leaving the two girls to go with Hotch. "Whatever you two have to say spit it out," Rossi said a short time into their journey "I've noticed you staring at me a lot the last few days."

Morgan looked back at Reid quickly then over to Rossi "Spencer seems to think you're Penelope's dad."

Rossi nodded "and why does he think that?"

"Fill him in Reid," Morgan said crossing his arms.

Reid sat forward "at the hospital I heard Penelope's brother arguing with you, I heard him call you dad before he stormed off telling you to stay away from her."

"I see," Rossi nodded.

"Well?" Morgan asked "is it true or not?"

Rossi sighed "it's true," he finally said "and believe me I didn't want it to turn out like this."

"Jesus Rossi!" Morgan yelled "you've been here for over three years! Did you not think she had a right to know?"

"A right to know yes, a reason to know no," he said and looked over at him "it's very complicated."

"Well uncomplicated it!" Morgan yelled "you are telling her when we get home!"

"It's not fair on her," Reid said when he didn't answer "she misses you like crazy and you know that, you sat there and listened to her talk about her dad day after day for years…that's just cruel."

"I had no other choice!" Rossi snapped "when I came back from a long case she was already calling some other guy daddy, she was happy…she didn't remember me-neither of them did!"

"You should have fought for her!" Morgan yelled "she's your daughter man, how could you just turn your back on her?"

"I didn't turn my back on her!" he yelled "I knew where she was every day, I knew how she was doing in school I was at all the important things. I got her everything she ever wanted, I sent her mother money every week."

Morgan scoffed "somehow I think she would have preferred her dad than money and toys."

Rossi sighed "you don't understand-neither of you do, I made the right choice at the time I did what was best for them."

"No wonder Davy hates you," Reid said and climbed out of the car.

"Rossi man, I am not kidding," Morgan said seriously "you tell her when we get home or I will," he said and climbed out of the car.

Rossi sighed and threw his head back against the seat at least that conversation was over. Climbing out he sighed again he didn't doubt Morgan at all…time was running out for him.

…..

Back in her office Penelope was still putting things back the way she originally had them…even if they were only moved by an inch. As her pone rang she glanced at the caller before answering "you've reached the office of supreme genius how may I direct your call?" she asked cheerfully.

"To my baby girl," Morgan chuckled.

"Ah agent Morgan," she smiled "what can I do for you?"

"Just checking in," he replied "how are you getting on?"

"Same as I was half an hour ago," she giggled "shouldn't you be working right now?"

"I am," he replied "Hotch wanted to go in and ask the kid a few questions…whatcha doing right now?"

"Thinking about you and what I'm gonna do to you later, Garcia out," she laughed and hung up.

She giggled as her phone rang two seconds later "baby boy?" she asked.

"Uh, rules babe" he said "your rules."

"Yeah, but they're my rules I can break them," she chuckled "will you even be home tonight?"

"I don't know, if I'm not Anderson has to take you back to my place and stay," he replied.

"He's not your slave Morgan, he does have his own life you know," she chuckled.

"I know, he's the only one I trust…what time you gonna go home at later?" he asked.

"I don't know but I'll be calling before I do," she replied.

"I'll look forward to your call then, gotta go here's Hotch."

"Okay love ya boo," she giggled

"Love ya too sweetness…later," he said and hung up.

She chuckled and went back to her work, looking down as her phone beeped she rolled her eyes before picking it up. She frowned when Rossi appeared on the screen instead of Morgan, reading the message she frowned again **I really need to talk to you about something important, I'll call when we land.**

She frowned for the third time before replying with a simple 'okay' before throwing her phone down "weird," she said and went back to her computer.

She groaned as her phone rang again "Garcia?" she said seeing as it was the desk down stairs.

"Sorry to bother you Ms Garcia," the security officer said "there's a woman here looking to speak to you but she has no pass so I can't let her up."

"Okay," she said slowly "I'm not expecting anyone, what's her name?"

"Kellie Battle," the officer replied.

Before she had a change to reply she heard the voices chance "you come down here and face me you little bitch!" she hissed "you come down here and look my daughters in the eyes and tell them why they no longer have a daddy!"

Tears filled her eyes, her heart began to beat out of her chest, she had no clue he had kids or a partner, she listened again as the phone was taken back "I'm so sorry about that Ms Garcia, she's been escorted outside, again I'm very sorry."

"It's okay…thanks," she said and hung up, as soon as the phone was down she burst into tears, she felt like such a horrible person.

* * *

Late into the night the team arrived back in the BAU, all groaning they dropped into the nearest chairs "man that was a long one," Emily said.

"I thought that kid was never gonna come down," Reid added.

"Morgan saves the day as usual," JJ said squeezing his shoulders.

"If I hadn't grabbed him when I did we'd all still be there," he said and stood up "unlike you guys I have a girlfriend to go home to," he said and started to walk.

"Morgan wait!" Rossi yelled startling the others.

Morgan whirled around "are you gonna tell her?" he asked.

Rossi sighed "can we talk in my office?"

"Guess that's a no then," Morgan said and started to walk again "I warned you! You had your chance!"

"Morgan this will destroy her if it doesn't come from me!" he yelled after her.

"What's going on?" JJ asked.

"You know," Emily said kicking Reid as he looked anywhere but at them.

He leaned in between the two girls, it was gonna come out now anyway "Rossi is Garcia's dad, Morgan found out and as you can imagine he's pissed."

The two girls looked at one another in shock…before JJ's turned to anger "you're her dad!" she yelled jumping up "you've known all this time and you didn't tell her!"

"Everyone round table room now!" Hotch yelled over all of them "NOW!" he bellowed when no one moved.

Slowly they all made their way to the room, all except Morgan, he'd spotted her light on. Thinking she'd left it on after she left he walked to the door and pushed it in, reaching to turn off the switch he frowned "babe?" he asked.

She glanced up from her chair "not allowed use that name," she mumbled.

"You called me hours ago to say you were heading home," he said closing the door behind him.

"I came back," she sighed "I couldn't sleep."

"What's bugging you?" he asked "I knew you were off the last few calls."

Her eyes filled with tears again she bit on her lip "Battle's wife called here and started yelling at me down the phone," she said and looked up at him "I didn't even know he had a wife," she whimpered.

"Baby," Morgan sighed and pulled her into him "why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew you'd either come home or you wouldn't focus on the case" she replied.

"Of course I would have come home, you're more important than a case," he said.

She sighed heavily and stood up "we have to move on and get back to normal, I'm gonna go home," she said grabbing her bag.

"I'm taking you back to mine…wait here," he said remembering them all kick off "I have to get something stay here until I come back," he said and walked out of the office.

…..

Deciding to wait for Morgan by the elevator she grabbed her bag and locked up her office, she could still see him making his way to the round table room. Hearing yelling-JJ she thought, she frowned and started to follow him "wonder what's happening now," she muttered hoping they didn't have to take off again.

As she walked up the few steps she stopped and listened as JJ yelled again "you tell her! You tell her right now! I cannot believe you've done this to her!"

"Keep you're voice down," she heard Hotch say.

Looking around at the empty bullpen she frowned again "what is going on?" she asked and took a few steps closer.

"Rossi you need to tell her," she heard Reid say next.

"I know! Alright! I know!" he yelled back.

"Why does he sound so mad?" she asked herself and walked to the door.

"Look arguing is not gonna solve this," Emily said "Rossi you need to talk to her," she said and looked over at Morgan "and you have to let him do it, I know you love her and think you're doing the right thing here but you can't force him to tell her, it has to be on his own terms and on his own time."

She frowned "this is about me?" she said stepping unnoticed into the room.

Morgan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I told you to tell her today Rossi, she's still here, I need you to do this now I can't keep it from her, I won't lie to her."

"And say what Morgan?" he yelled clearly pissed at all their inputs "walk up to her and say hey I'm your dad I've been under your nose for the last three and a half years! Sorry about that!"

Penelope's eyes went wide she gasped and stumbled backwards.

At the gasp Morgan looked over "babe," he said glancing at Rossi not caring about her no names at work rule.

"Don't," she said pointing at him when he went to make a move for her. She looked over at Rossi "is it true?"

"Penelope I-" he started.

"Is it true!" she yelled surprising them all-and herself.

He sighed and took a step closer to her "yes it is but you ne-"

"Save it," she said shakily as tears ran down her cheeks "I got my answer," she said and looked over at Morgan "I cannot believe you kept this from me…I don't ever want to see you again!" she cried.

"Babe," he said hurrying to her "I swear I only found out today."

"No!" she sobbed "I hate all of you! You all knew and no one bothered to consider my feelings! I don't wanna talk to any of you! I don't wanna see any of you! I don't want to work here anymore!" she sobbed and ran from the room.

"Happy now?" Rossi asked them all and stormed out of the room.

"Penelope!" Morgan called and ran after her "wait up!"

"Don't you dare follow me!" she screeched as she frantically pressed the button for the elevator.

"Baby please will you stop and listen to me?" he pleaded.

"No!" she yelled "I thought you loved me!" she yelled shoving him away from her.

"I do love you!" he yelled back "so much, that is why I wanted him to go see you as soon as we got back….I swear to you I only found out today."

"I don't believe you," she said as she hurried into the elevator "don't call me, don't turn up at my house…we're done," she said and looked down as the doors closed.

Morgan stood watching the doors close he couldn't believe she'd broken up with him, he was trying to do right by her-for her. Hanging his head he sighed deeply "damn Rossi," he muttered and stalked of to his office ignoring JJ and the others watching him.

As soon as the doors closed Penelope sunk to the floor and burst out crying, her whole life had turned upside down in a matter of seconds. What hurt the most was the man she loved with all her heart the man who was supposed to love her had lied to her and broken her heart in the process.

She couldn't Believe Rossi was her dad, Rossi-her-dad! It didn't seem real. Pulling herself up off the floor as the doors opened she wiped her face before stepping out, she needed to get as far away from this place any anyone in it.

**A/N aww sad, poor Penelope finding out like that **** what will the next chapter hold? JJ **


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving back to her own place Penelope let herself in and closed the door, leaning against it she looked around she hadn't been here since Battle had come to shoot her again. Spotting Morgan's hoodie still on the back of the sofa she walked to it, holding it to her face she dropped onto the sofa and started crying into it.

She wanted to call him so bad, she wanted him to take away all the pain but she couldn't-he was the cause of her pain…some of it anyway.

Throwing the hoodie down she stood up and walked to her bedroom, stopping she stared at her dresser that held a few bottles of perfume and a few frames. Walking to it she picked up one of her and Rossi at one of the Christmas parties, they looked so happy. Walking to the bed with the picture she dropped onto it and continued to look hard at it, she needed to find some proof he was telling the truth.

After ten minutes all she could come up with was they had the same smile, throwing it on the bed she walked to her wardrobe and opened it. Rummaging around she pulled out a box, walking back to the bed she dumped it on it and sat down beside it. Opening it she peered into it, she had opened it once after her parents died and couldn't face it so it had gone into the wardrobe and never came out again.

Finding a tattered photo album she pulled it out and shoved the box away, opening the cover her eyes swam with tears. The first photo she saw was of her Davy and their dad-Rossi, he didn't look the same as he did now. His hair was darker and styled differently, he was built heavier too, his skin colour was lighter than it was now. Sighing she closed it over it was him-he was her dad.

Standing up she abandoned the box and everything else and walked to the kitchen, pulling a bottle of wine from her fridge she walked to the sofa and dropped onto it. She was still on meds but she didn't care, throwing the cap onto the table she guzzled as much as she could. Laying her head back she closed her eyes….why was her life so complicated.

She didn't remember much about her dad it had been twenty seven years, she'd always wondered where he was and what type of job he was in but whenever she asked her mother refused to tell her saying Joseph was her dad now she didn't need to know anything else.

She hit it off with him from the start but as she got older she began to dislike him, he treated her mother like a slave and she allowed it she didn't think anything was wrong with it. Scoffing she stood up "thanks mom," she muttered and walked back to her bedroom, grabbing the blanket off the chair she climbed out the window and went up to the roof-her safe haven she called it.

….

Down at BAU everyone was still there Morgan and Rossi in their own offices, Reid JJ Emily and Hotch still in the round table room "what do we do?" JJ asked after calling Penelope again.

Hotch stood up "leave Garcia to cool off for the night, it was a big shock for her, she's upset and angry…she didn't mean anything she said," he said and walked to the door "I'm going to go see Dave you lot should head home," he added and walked off.

"I think I better go see Morgan," Reid said and stood up "this is my fault I never should have told him."

"It's not your fault Spenc," JJ said also standing up "he shouldn't have kept this from her-from any of us, he should have done the right thing and told her when he arrived here."

"I still feel like it's my fault, I know his temper and I know how he gets when it comes to Garcia," he sighed "see you guys tomorrow," he said and walked out of the room.

Emily stood up "I don't care what he says, I'm going to go see her."

"I'll come with you," JJ said following her "she's gonna need her friends."

Reid reached Morgan's office and tapped on the door "hey," he said leaning against it.

"Hey," he muttered back, he was too busy staring at the photo of her she had placed on his desk when she got him this office.

"She's just angry and upset," Reid said walking into the room " she didn't mean what she said."

"And she has every right to be," he sighed "I should have told her the minute you told me, I'm such an idiot I've just lost the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Give her time to cool down, let her get her head around it."

"No," Morgan said sanding up "I need to see her now, I need to know she's okay," he said and grabbed his keys "she's gonna need me there…later kid," he said and walked by him.

"Morgan I really think you should give her the night!" Reid called after him.

"I'm not losing her!" he called and stepped into the elevator.

In Rossi's office Hotch placed a glass of brandy down in front of him "what happens now?" he asked sitting across from him.

Rossi sighed and clutched the glass "I have no idea Aaron, I have no idea," he said and looked up at him "any suggestions?"

"Leave her for a few days, let it all sink in, she'll have questions, let her make the first move…I've given her a week off, well that's what I've submitted to the higher ups," he said and stood up "don't lose faith now Dave….it will get better," he said and walked out of the room.

Rossi sighed and looked down at the picture he kept in his wallet…how did he fix this?

* * *

Morgan arrived at her place and climbed out he stopped when he saw JJ and Emily walk out "she's not there," JJ said as she walked back to the car "she's not answering if she is," she added.

"I have a key," he muttered and walked by them, getting to her floor he walked to her door and knocked. When he got no answer he pulled out his keys and fiddled until he found hers, sliding it into the lock he turned it and pushed it in slowly he didn't want to scare her "babe?" he said softly.

"Penelope?" he called closing the door behind him, walking to the sofa he looked at the half empty wine bottle propped up against one of the pillows and sighed. Picking it up he found the cap on the table, screwing it back on he put it back in the fridge and continued his search for her. Getting to her bedroom he walked to the bed and looked at the box, picking up the photo album he opened it and smiled she was such a cute kid.

Seeing the blind blow he walked to the window and saw it was open a crack, knowing where she was he pulled it up and climbed out onto the fire escape. Making his way up to the roof he climbed over and looked around…it didn't look this big from the ground.

Walking he looked from side to side wondering where she could be, halfway down he spotted a figure leaning on the far wall just looking up at the sky, it was her it had to be, picking up his pace he quickly made his way to her.

As he leaned on the wall beside her she glanced at him but didn't say anything.

He sighed and looked over at her again "babe I'm so sorry," he said softly "but you have to believe I only found out for sure today and I warned him to tell you the second we got back."

"Do you ever think that the sky could fall?" she asked still staring up at it.

"No," he said slowly "why?" he asked.

"Because I feel like I'm falling but I'm not actually falling…if you look at it long enough it looks like it's falling," she replied.

Morgan sighed again she was completely avoiding the topic "babe, we're gonna have to talk about this," he said moving closer to her.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked looking at him "my dad is here-has been here for the last three years and he didn't bother to tell me."

Morgan wrapped his arm around her "I know you're upset and probably have a million and one questions, but I know Rossi he wouldn't have done this without a good reason."

"Yeah he had a reason," she muttered and moved away from him "he didn't give a damn about me!" she hissed and started to walked back to the fire escape.

"Baby you know that's not true," he called after.

"Well it feels true to me Derek!" she yelled back "you have no idea how much this hurts! Once you hit the fire escape keep going to the ground!" she added before she disappeared.

"I lost my dad when I was a kid Garcia!" he yelled after her "I'd do anything to have just one more day with him! You have your second chance!"

….

Getting back to her apartment she climbed in and left the window open…she knew he wasn't going anywhere, she was too tired to fight with him. Throwing the box to the floor she threw the picture of her and Rossi in it and pulled back her covers, not even bothering to change she fell into the bed.

Just as she pulled the covers up over herself Morgan climbed through the window "don't forget to close it," she said and rolled away from him.

Morgan sighed and walked to the bed "Penelope will you talk to me please?" he asked.

"I'm tired," she muttered.

"I don't care," he said yanking the covers off her "I am not losing you over this, we need to talk."

"Alright then lets talk!" she hissed and jumped out of the bed "how long exactly have you known he was my dad? How long have you been keeping it from me? After you kissed me? After you told me you loved me and slept with me? When Derek?" she yelled.

"It wasn't like that!" he yelled back.

"How long?" she yelled.

"Six days," he said "now will you listen to me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him "six days? You've known for six days?"

"Babe will you please just let me talk?" he asked walking to her.

"So talk…and don't call me that," she said dropping back onto the bed.

Morgan sat beside her "the day Davy came to see you," he started "Reid was at the hospital with Rossi-we were asleep," he added. "When he saw Rossi he started arguing with him, Reid was in the bathrooms and could hear them…Davy said dad and walked off telling him to stay away from you."

Penelope nodded "he's a touchy subject with Davy."

"Reid never told anyone because he was trying to get the truth from Rossi before he told you, he said something about imagine how Rossi's feeling when JJ informed me why they went to talk to this Battle guy without me."

"You'd have killed him," she said.

"That's what JJ said, anyway I asked Reid why Rossi's feeling mattered and he got all weird and jumped up, he said it was because he'd found you when you got shot. When he hurried off I followed him and he told me then."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" she asked.

"Because he wasn't sure that's what Davy meant, he said he only told me because he needed another opinion on whether to tell you or not…so we decided to keep it to ourselves until I could get Rossi alone and ask him out straight."

"And when was that?" she asked.

"Today in Georgia, me and Reid went with him and sent the girls with Hotch."

"So how did Hotch JJ and Emily find out?"

"Hotch has known since you got shot…after Rossi flipped he followed him, he must have told him then. I don't know how the other two found out," Morgan said and slid his hand into hers "baby I would never do anything to hurt you, you have to believe that."

* * *

Penelope sat just looking down at their hands she didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to feel. Pulling her hand away from his she stood up "was he ever going to tell me?"

"I told him he had to as soon as we got back or I would," Morgan replied.

"That's what the message was all about," she said out loud.

"What message?" Morgan frowned.

"He text me while you were in Georgia," she explained "he told me he needed to talk to me about something important that he'd call me when he landed."

Morgan sighed, if he'd just kept his big mouth shut she wouldn't be like this and would probably be talking to Rossi about it right now. He stood up and walked to her "I'm so sorry babe, he called me when I was leaving I asked him if he was going to tell you, when he asked could we talk in his office I said no he'd had his chance…I was going to tell you."

"Well it's done now, no one can take back what way it came out…can you go?" she asked. "I need a bit of time to myself, I need to figure out what happens next."

"And us?" he asked.

"I need to think about that too," she said and walked to her bed "night Morgan," she said and climbed in.

"Night," he sighed and walked to her door "I love you, you know that right?" he asked stopping at it.

"I know," she said and rolled facing away from him.

Morgan sighed again and walked to her front door hoping this wasn't the end of them.

Penelope sighed and rolled to look at the ceiling, thinking about what Morgan had said about Davy she shot up "I'll kill him!" she yelled as it dawned on her, she jumped out of the bed and looked for her shoes.

Finding them she threw them on and grabbed her phone, dialling his number she put the phone between her shoulder and chin. Walking to her wardrobe she pulled out a bag and started to fling clothes in it "Davy!" she yelled as soon as he answered.

"What's wrong with you?" he chuckled.

"Dad's here!" she yelled "but you know about that didn't you? David Jack Garcia I could kill you! I'm coming to you," she said and hung up.

Scribbling a quick note she stuck it in an envelope and threw it on the table, taking one last look around she slipped out the door and locked it behind her.

….

It was now into the second day and Morgan was starting to get worried, he'd decided to give her some space to think things through…he thought she would have called by now "anyone heard from Penelope?" he asked the others.

"I called by last night but no one was there," Reid said.

"I called her last night and this morning, it just went to mail," JJ said.

Morgan sighed "so no one has heard from her?" he asked and stood up "I have to go see her," he said and walked out of the room.

Hotch looked around the room "no one has heard from her?" he asked thinking they had lied to Morgan.

"No," Emily said "we haven't, we've all tried."

Rossi sighed "she cancelled all my calls yesterday."

Hotch nodded "hopefully Morgan can get through to her."

Over at Penelope's place Morgan knocked twice before he pulled his key out, letting himself in he looked around before walking to her room. Seeing her open wardrobe with half her clothes missing panic set in, hurrying to her bedside locker where he knew she kept her passport he pulled it open. When he couldn't find it the panic set in even deeper, walking to the living room to call Hotch he stopped at the letter with his name on it.

Picking it up he opened it and dropped onto the sofa _gone to Miami, don't know when I'll be back-if I'll be back, don't worry _"Penelope," he sighed and grabbed his phone "hey Hotch," he said "she's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Hotch asked getting everyone's attention.

"She's not here, her clothes are gone, her passport and money are gone too…she left me a note saying she doesn't know when she'll be back, if she'll be back and not to worry," Morgan sighed "what do we do now?"

"We go after her…come back here," he said and hung up.

"What was all that about?" JJ asked.

Hotch sighed and looked at Rossi "she's taken off," he said and walked to the door "as soon as Morgan gets back we leave."

"What do you mean she's taken off?" Reid yelled running after him.

"It means she took clothes money and her passport-she's gone Reid," he replied and walked down to his office.

"Any idea where she could be?" Emily asked.

"She has aunts and uncles scattered all over America," Rossi said.

"Davy's," JJ said jumping up "she doesn't talk to any of them she has to be in Miami."

"She is, I called Davy," Morgan said walking into the room "she doesn't know we're coming."

"Everyone go get your go bags," Rossi said and hurried out of the room.

"Rossi!" Morgan called "if she doesn't come back with me I'm gonna kill you," he said seriously.

"Kill him on the jet," JJ said pushing him towards the elevator "we have to go now."

* * *

Down in Miami Penelope was out with Davy's wife Amelia and their son Brogan "this place is awesome," she chuckled "I don't ever wanna go home."

"I think Davy would love that," Amelia chuckled "so you've met your dad?" she asked, when Penelope had arrived she'd left them alone to talk.

"You have too?" she asked.

Amelia nodded "he turned up here two years ago to see Davy, but he wouldn't he just closed the door in his face after yelling at him for ten minutes…I went out to him after he sat in his car for an hour, he was really upset."

Penelope sighed "I've worked with him for over three years and I didn't even know."

"It's not the only time your father has contacted him," Amelia said and sat down on a bench "as you know Davy and I have been together since we were fifteen."

Penelope nodded "I just knew you'd stay together and get married."

Amelia chuckled "god knows why, the night your mom and dad…Joe passed away, do you remember Davy went missing for the night?"

Penelope nodded "he went to stay with aunt Marie."

"He didn't , that's just what he told you and they rest of the family."

Penelope frowned "why did he lie? I was eighteen I would have understood…where did he go?"

Amelia smiled sadly "he was trying to protect you, your dad arrived to see you both and he wouldn't let him in the house. When he heard you coming down the stairs he shoved him to his car and took off with him…they stayed out all night in that car just talking."

"So Davy kept him away from me?" she asked taking it all in "…how many times did my dad show up?"

Amelia sighed "Nell, it's not for me to tell you should talk to him," she said softly.

"I'm asking you Amelia," she said angrily "how many times has my brother kept my father away from me?"

Amelia sighed again "since you were six," she said and looked up at her "he'd come home after your mom got with Joe, you guys were happy he didn't want to ruin that so when he started showing up looking to see you Davy would take you and hide until he left."

Penelope sighed she hated having an older brother "why?" she whimpered "why didn't he let me see my dad?"

"He was trying to protect you Nell," she said squeezing her hand "your mom said awful stuff about your dad to him, she turned him against him and it just stuck with him the rest of his life…he didn't know any better."

"So my dad didn't just forget about me?" she asked standing up "he tried to see me? He wanted to see me?" she asked.

Amelia nodded "I begged him to tell you, I asked him to let you make up your own mind about him, but he was too stubborn insisting it was better if you never saw him again."

Penelope grabbed her bag "if you'll excuse me I have to go murder my brother," she said and walked off.

….

"Davy!" she screeched as she flung the door off the wall, she narrowed her eyes as he stuck his head out of the kitchen "you bastard!" she yelled and threw her bag at him "how could you do this to me!"

Davy dodged the bag and glanced at the team in the kitchen "what are you talking about?" he asked walking to her.

She lashed out and slapped him across the face "dad did try to see me!" she yelled "he has always tried to see me and you kept him from me!" she yelled.

In the kitchen everyone looked at Rossi as he closed his eyes and a pained expression crossed his face.

"Nell," he sighed.

"Just tell me why you did it!" she cried.

"He left us!" Davy yelled "he just walked out on us without a second thought! I kept him from you because he didn't deserve to know us!"

Rossi jumped up angrily he'd had enough "that is not true!" he yelled storming into the living room "I fought your mother tooth and nail for you two!"

Davy scoffed "you came over once after you left and we never saw you again."

"That is a lie and you damn well know it!" Rossi yelled "I came to see you kids every day! If you weren't hiding with her or your mother wasn't being the bitch she was I did see you two, I spent as much time with you as I could."

"The park," Penelope said "I remember you took us to the park across the street a lot."

Rossi sighed "yes princess I did, it was as far as your mother would let me take you…do you remember what we used to do?" he asked slowly walking to her.

"We used to go on the swings-you'd take turns pushing us," she giggled to herself "I was afraid to go down the tunnel slide so you came with me and got stuck halfway down."

Rossi chuckled "when I finally got out you insisted we do it again."

Penelope smiled as a tear ran down her cheek "and you did."

Rossi wiped her tears "I'd do anything to make you happy sweetie."

She chuckled "so my name is Penelope Rossi?" she asked.

"Yes baby it is," he chuckled.

"Please don't call me that again," she groaned "Morgan calls me that all the time it sounds creepy coming from you…no offence."

"None taken," he replied "so what do you say? Do you want to come for dinner with me and we can talk properly?"

"That's it?" Davy yelled "he's forgiven just like that?"

"You're not!" she snapped "mom brainwashed you Davy can you not see that?" she asked walking to him. Taking his hand she looked up at him "she turned you against him and ruined us getting to know our dad."

"I don't care," Davy said pulling away from her "we were better off without him-we still are," he said and walked up the stairs.

* * *

In the kitchen everyone sat lost in their own thoughts-they'd all been quick to judge Rossi without even hearing the real story.

Morgan looked towards the living room as he heard his name mentioned, standing up he walked to the door to listen.

"Don't be mad at Morgan," Rossi said "he was just trying to do the right thing by you, he didn't lie to you-not really."

"I'm not mad at him," she sighed "I'm just…hurt that he didn't come to me right away."

"He was trying to protect you from getting hurt," Rossi said squeezing her hand "do you think you two could get pass this?" he asked "because I think he'd be heart broken. Even when the others were giving him grief about it the smile never left his face…he's in love with you sweetie, you'll never find another man that loves you as much as he does."

"I don't want to," she said honestly "I love him as much as he loves me…I'm not walking away from him, I just don't want to see him until I know what I want."

In the kitchen Morgan smiled widely turning back to the grinning team he put his hands in the air "thank the lord," he said and dropped back into his seat.

"You know we could hear everything from here?" Reid said "so you didn't even need to get up."

JJ slapped him on the back of the head "guys lets slip out the back and leave them alone."

"Yeah I feel wrong listening to this," Emily said and followed her.

"Hey" Morgan protested as Hotch and Reid pulled him from the chair.

"Shut up Morgan," Hotch said "you heard her she's gonna call you…let her catch up with her dad," he said and pulled him out the door.

"What exactly happened between you and mom?" Penelope asked curiously "you must have loved her at some stage."

"Why don't we save all this until we get home," he suggested.

"No, I want to know…just tell me that then everything else can wait-please?" she added.

Rossi blew out a deep breath "okay, you're old enough to hear the truth…she cheated on me, I did love her-she was the love of my life."

Penelope nodded as she took it all in, her mom had told her that he didn't love any of them and had just left.

She looked up as Davy came down the stairs "could use a drink," he said grabbing his keys "…what about you two?" he asked and opened the door.

Penelope pulled Rossi to his feet "we could," she said and walked to him "thank you," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm not making any promises," he said looking at Rossi "I'm doing this for her."

"That's fine by me," Rossi replied "all I want is a chance to explain."

"Let's go then," she said pulling them both out the door.

…..

"So you suspected mom was cheating?" Davy asked.

Rossi nodded "my partner had told me he saw her leave a bar with some guy, I didn't believe him but then it happened again…so I followed her the next night she went out."

"And?" Penelope asked.

"And I followed her to a motel where she went into a room with some guy," he sighed.

"Joe?" Davy asked.

"No he came later," Rossi said "I confronted her that night and she asked me why I was surprised that I was never there-which I wasn't."

"So what happened after that?" Penelope asked "you just left?"

"No, we tried to work it out and she did it again a couple of weeks later, I took you two and went to aunt Marie's, I was determined to keep you two but the courts ruled in your moms favour because of my job and I had no permanent address."

"Why didn't you just leave your job then?" Davy asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I did," he replied "I told the bosses I couldn't travel anymore that I needed to be moved to a unit that kept me in town and had me home at a decent hour."

"What happened then?" Penelope asked.

Rossi sighed "they asked me to do one last case in Alaska…it was one of those cases where we couldn't catch the guy for a while. When I came back mom had moved Joe in and you two were already calling him daddy," he said and looked down at his glass "you looked so happy, you were settled…you didn't even miss me."

"That's not true," Davy said "she still cried for you every night," he said nodding to Penelope "she remembered you."

"What happens now?" Penelope asked "are we gonna be a family or are we gonna pretend this never happened?"

Rossi slid his hand onto hers "I'm never leaving you again sweetie, I promise," he said and looked over at Davy "and I'd like to stay in touch with you too son."

Davy stared at him for a few minutes before he nodded and stood up "Amelia is probably wondering where I am…let me know if you're both coming back to the house," he said and kissed Penelope on the cheek before walking off.

Penelope turned to him "when are you expected back?" she asked.

"No rush," he smiled "the team are around here somewhere," he chuckled.

"All of them?" she asked.

Rossi chuckled "yes, princess Morgan is here."

"Is he mad at me?"

"Not at all, he wanted to come find you-they all did," Rossi replied and stood up "how about we go find them?"

"No, I don't want to see them yet" she said pulling him back "can I have my first real hug?" she asked.

"Anything for you baby-princess," he chuckled and opened his arms.

Penelope jumped to her feet and walked into his arms, she sighed happily as he closed his arms around her and held her tight "I missed you daddy," she mumbled and closed her eyes, she had waited so long for this.

"I missed you more sweetie," he said resting his chin on her head, his heart swelled with pride, it had been so long since he'd been called daddy-nothing could ever take away this feeling.

* * *

"Morgan would you stop!" Emily said shoving him.

"What?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"Stop looking at the door every time it opens," JJ said.

"Yeah Morgan, Rossi said they were on the way," Reid said "they'll get here when they get here."

"Morgan!" Rossi called from the doorway.

"Where's Penelope?" he asked hurrying to him.

"She's gone back to Davy's," he replied "she's not ready to see any of you yet…she asked me to let you know she was sorry and she'd talk to you when she got home."

"Okay," he sighed and walked back to the table.

"Where's Penelope?" JJ asked as Morgan and Rossi sat down.

"She needs more time," was all Morgan said.

JJ frowned but nodded anyway and turned to Rossi "how did it go with you?"

"Good," he replied "I told them everything, they asked questions, I answered as best I could-we still have a lot to talk about."

"What about Davy?" Hotch asked "has he come round?"

"I think so," he answered "only time will tell I guess."

"Hey Rossi," Reid said "I'm sorry I didn't get your side of the story before I told Morgan."

"Yeah we're all sorry," Emily said "we didn't know what you went through, all we knew was what Garcia knew…what she was told."

"Don't worry about it it's all done now…hopefully we can all get back on track," he said.

JJ stood up as her phone rang and watched Morgan walk outside, answering it she listened and ended the call "sorry guys we have a case we have to head."

"Why don't you sit this one out," Hotch said as Rossi stood up.

"Yeah, we'll be fine…spend some time with your kids," Emily said.

Rossi looked at the others before nodding and sitting down "let me know if you need any help."

"See you back home," Hotch said and followed the others out of the bar.

"Morgan! Let's go!" JJ called as she climbed into the suv.

Morgan looked down at her name on the screen he so badly wanted to call her but she was right she needed to get her head together and figure out what she wants, sighing he put his phone in his pocket and jogged to the suv-she'd call, she said she would.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days had passed and Penelope was still in Miami-Rossi too, he had wanted to travel home with Penelope but she had told him she wasn't ready to go home just yet.

The day the team left herself Rossi and Davy had gone for dinner…that was awkward, Davy had asked again why he didn't try harder to see them. Not liking the answer he received he'd made a scene and stormed out yelling that Penelope should get away while she could that he would break her heart again.

Rossi sighed as there was a knock at his motel door, walking to it he pulled it open, faced with his daughter he smiled and looked beside her "what's with the bag?" he asked.

"I've tried to talk to Davy, this close to ripping his head off I decided I better leave before I actually do it," she said and walked by him.

Rossi closed the door "you shouldn't be arguing with your brother over me," he said and walked to the small sofa she'd sat on "he's still upset and angry and he has every right to be-you do too," he added.

"Yeah but I listen and take in what you say, he won't listen to a word I say, that's his problem," she huffed "he never listens, he's always right, he knows best…anyway," she said and looked up at him "I think it's time we head home."

Rossi chuckled "give me five minutes then we can go," he said and walked to his bag.

"I feel kinda bad leaving him like this," she said a few minutes later "but I can't sit there and listen to him anymore," she sighed "he thinks I'm jumping into this with my eyes closed."

"He's just looking out for you," he replied.

"I know he is," she said and stood up "but I know what I'm doing, I'm an open book I will take on board what you say happened and how you felt excreta excreta. It's not like we're the perfect father daughter," she said and leaned on the door frame "we still have a lot to talk about and a lot to overcome before I let you in…as my dad," she chuckled.

Rossi nodded "I'll wait as long as it takes," he said and pulled his coat on "ready?" he asked and picked up her bag along with his.

She nodded and pulled the door open "we can talk some more on the plane."

"We're taking the jet not a plane," Rossi replied and followed her.

"I thought the team took off for a case in it," she frowned.

"They did," he replied "but they got home last night."

"Oh," she said stopping "so they're home?"

"I just said they were," he chuckled and pulled a taxi in.

She nodded and climbed in "do you think they'll be mad at me over what I said?" she asked.

"No," he replied instantly "they're worried about you they know you never meant it…Hotch put you up as a week off he knew you'd be back."

She nodded again and leaned against the window "I hope so coz I sure have missed them."

…

Back at the BAU the team hadn't long arrived at work, Morgan went straight to his office and sunk into his seat he'd text her last night and the night before just to make sure she was okay and had received no reply. Sighing he pulled out his phone-almost falling off his chair at the missed call "damn Prentiss," he muttered when he clicked into it, sighing he threw it down and pulled the first file that was on his desk-he had to keep himself busy, he had to take his mind off her-she'd call when she was ready.

He stayed in his office for the next few hours thanking god it was one of the rare occasions they got to finish a shift without leaving the building and on time. Throwing down his pen he threw himself back into the chair and scrubbed his hands over his face his eyes were sore from looking at so many files.

Pulling his hands away from his face he closed his eyes unaware he was being watched.

Penelope stepped quietly into the room and closed the door over as best she could without drawing his attention. Standing there watching him for a few minutes she finally made herself known "hey," she said quietly leaning back against the door.

His eyes snapped open thinking he'd imagined her voice, turning his head his eyes widened at the sight of her leaning against his door looking back at him "hey," he said and slowly rose from the chair.

He watched her dart her eyes away from him and bit on her lip like she was unsure if she should be here or not "I've missed you," he finally said coming to sit on the other side of his desk.

"I've missed you too," she said and walked to sit beside him "Derek I'm sorry," she said and looked over at him "I'm so sorry for what I said before I left here."

Morgan sighed and slid his hand into hers "you had every right to be mad."

"It was just a shock-a massive shock," she said and laced her fingers with his "I thought you all knew and were keeping it from me."

"Baby I'd never do that-none of us would, I promise JJ and Prentiss only found out after I demanded he tell you."

"I know," she nodded "I was just such a bitch I was mad at all of you…for a split second I did hate you," she said honestly.

"And that's understandable," he replied "it was such big news we were all trying to get Rossi to tell you, it wouldn't have been right if it were one of us that told you."

She sighed heavily "he said there was never a right time, he said he wanted to tell me the minute he saw me but I always looked so happy and cheerful, he couldn't imagine taking that smile off my face."

* * *

"Can I ask you something that's been bothering me?" he asked a while later after they fell into silence.

"Sure," she replied and turned to face him.

"Davy knew it was him right away, how come you didn't?"

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the photo Rossi had given her "what do you see?" she asked holding it out.

Morgan took it from her and studied it "that's definitely you," he chuckled.

"He's not the same is he?" she asked.

Morgan studied Rossi closely, other than the hair it was not the man he knew today "I wouldn't know it was him."

She nodded and took the picture back "Davy saw him quite a few times throughout our childhood and teenage years. Other than the few times he took us to the park when I was three or four I never saw him again, I was a kid I was bound to forget what he looked like."

Morgan nodded "you were too young to remember him after so long…have you thought about us?" he asked cautiously.

She sighed heavily and looked over at him "I'm gonna be really honest here," she started.

Morgan looked down at the floor "you didn't think about me at all?" he asked and looked over at her "you have enough going on without me being in the mix."

He looked over at her again when she chuckled "something funny?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah you," she giggled and moved to stand in front of him "what I was gonna say was," she said stepping in between is legs "I'm gonna be really honest here and say even with everything going on…you were all I could think about."

A smile graced his face "baby girl you are all I ever think about," he said sliding his hands around her waist.

"What do you say we get outta here and go have dinner?" she asked.

Morgan looked back at the paperwork on his desk, Hotch was expecting it tonight "sure," he said and stood up "just give me two seconds," he said and walked to his chair.

Penelope chuckled "I'll be in my office when you're done, take you're time," she said and walked to the door.

"Hey, hey," he said walking to her.

"What?" she giggled.

"Come here silly girl," he said and pulled her to him, lowering his head he kissed her deeply "I love you babe," he said when he pulled back.

"Love you too handsome," she replied and kissed him again "seriously finish those files before Hotch tears you a new one," she giggled and opened the door.

Morgan chuckled and walked back to his desk "so get outta here and let me do my work crazy girl," he said and sat down.

She giggled and closed the door behind her, turning around she was faced with JJ and Emily "uh hey," she said quickly.

"We have to talk," they both said taking an arm each.

"But Morgan," she said looking back at his door.

"Morgan can cope without you for five minutes" JJ said ad they led her away.

….

"I can't believe you thought we'd be mad at you," JJ said as they sat down.

Yeah," Emily agreed "you had every right to react the way you did I would have…and maybe thrown a few things," she added.

"I was just angry and I directed it at the wrong people…I'm sorry," Penelope said.

"Don't even worry about it…so you and Rossi?" JJ asked curiously.

Penelope shrugged "he's my dad, we still have a lot to work on but we're gonna make a go of it, we're taking it one day at a time- we're going for dinner on Saturday."

"That's all you can do," Emily said "and Morgan?" she asked.

Penelope chuckled "we're great," she smiled.

"That's great news," JJ smiled "we were afraid you wouldn't come back," she said seriously.

Penelope scoffed "I'd never leave my family."

"If you did we'd find you," Emily smiled.

They all looked to the door as it opened and Morgan stuck his head in "ready to go?" he asked.

Penelope nodded and stood up "that was quick...meet you guys for lunch tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure," they both replied "…have fun," JJ added.

"See you guys then," she smiled and walked out of the room.

"You know if you wanted to go have a drink with them I'll still be up when you're done," Morgan said as they walked along the hall.

"Nah," she said leaning into him "I wanna spend some time with you."

"Okay sugar, where do you want to go to eat?" he asked.

"Anywhere's good with me," she replied "hey," she smiled when Rossi stepped out of the elevator.

"There you are," he said walking to them "I was thinking we could go have dinner."

"Um," she said and looked up at Morgan "we're just on our way out."

"Baby it's fine," Morgan said "you can go with Rossi I'll be up when you want to come over."

"Don't worry about it," Rossi said quickly "you two spend some time together, we can make plans tomorrow…have a good night pumpkin," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Night," she replied and looked at him as he got back onto the elevator.

"Hey doll," Morgan said tugging on her hand "I really don't mind if you want to go with him, you do have a lot to catch up on…I'm not going anywhere."

She looked up at him "I know you don't but I feel bad if I leave you and I'm already feeling bad about saying no to him."

Morgan chuckled "that's because you care about everyone…go with your dad," he said nudging her towards the lift.

"Okay," she nodded "I'll call you when we're done," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love ya momma!" he called as he walked back to his office.

"Love ya too!" she called as the doors closed.

When she got to the lot she saw Rossi sitting in his car looking at something, opening the door she climbed in.

"I thought you and Morgan had plans," he asked.

"We did," she nodded "but he had paperwork to catch up on…dinner?" she asked.

Rossi chuckled and started up his car "anywhere you wanna go," he said and pulled away.

* * *

After dinner they had moved to the bar for drinks, Penelope had called Morgan and he had encouraged her to stay out with him and just go home after, she'd agreed and now she was glad she did, she'd found out so much.

"Hey dad…Rossi…dad," she started.

"Princess," he chuckled and squeezed her hand "I already told you if you didn't want to call me dad you don't have to."

"I know you did and I do want to it's just…weird," she said and looked over at him "you've been Agent Rossi to me all these years."

He nodded "look I know this is hard and will take some getting used to, so why don't we just take it day by day and see what happens…what did you want to ask me?" he asked.

"When you came back to BAU did you know it was me right away?" she asked.

Rossi sipped his drink he knew what her next question was "I did," he said and looked over at her "the minute I stepped off that elevator and saw you laughing with Reid I knew it was you."

Penelope nodded and played with her glass "why didn't you come to me then?" she asked without looking at him.

Rossi sighed heavily "because you were so happy and bubbly, after everything you went through I was amazed at how normal and happy you turned out…I didn't want to ruin that," he said and tugged at her chin "that smile got me through work every day."

"You know when I was lying there and you were talking to me my heart skipped a beat, I knew it was you but my dad at the same time…if that makes sense."

Rossi chuckled "it does make sense, when we go through a near death experience our minds can see beyond what is really there, in your case I was there but you didn't know it was me so your mind made it that I was your dad through me…if that makes sense," he chuckled.

"It does, it was the princess and sweetheart that got me, before Morgan you were the only one to call me that."

"When I first came back I thought you two were a couple," he said "why did it take until now for you two to get together?"

"My dad wants to know about my love life? You sure you want to hear the story?" she giggled.

"So there is a story?" he asked scooting closer to her "I'm all ears."

She chuckled and looked down at her drink "when I first started there I was given files to leave on the teams desks, Morgan and Reid were at a desk looking for something. Out of nowhere he called me Gomez, they didn't know my name, when I didn't answer he called me baby girl. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me so turned around and looked to see was there anyone else before I said baby girl." She chuckled again "he said forgive me that he didn't know my name, I cut him off and said I'd been called worse before I asked what he needed."

"That's the story?" Rossi asked "I thought you were going to tell me something happened."

"I was getting to that geez you're worse than JJ," she chuckled. "After the case was closed he came to thank me for the help, he asked me if I was in a rush home and I said no. He asked me out for a drink to apologise if he offended me," she giggled "we stumbled home to his the next morning and fell asleep on the sofa and ever since then we've been best friends."

"So he didn't try it on? Make a move?" Rossi asked.

"He did," she laughed "but we were both totally wasted it didn't feel right so he asked if we could be best friends and back ups…again we were totally wasted when we made the agreement."

"Back ups?" Rossi frowned "do I want to know?"

"If a guy was hassling me he'd step in as my boyfriend and the same if a girl was hassling him," she replied.

"Right," he said slowly "and now?" he asked "it doesn't feel weird now?"

"No, over the years I think my love for him grew but I was afraid to say anything in case he didn't feel the same and I ruined our friendship."

"Any idiot can see he was in love with you," Ross chuckled "I picked that up five minutes after I got there."

Penelope giggled "we're together now," she said and picked up her drink.

"I have something I want to ask you and don't feel under pressure to say yes you don't have to, it would just make me feel a lot better and I wouldn't worry as much about you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want you to move out of that apartment and out of the neighbourhood," he said seriously. "When I pulled up that night I couldn't believe how bad the place looked or how rough he area was…I don't want you living there."

"Look at you being a daddy," she chuckled "I like it," she added "my building is nice all of the people are nice…with a few exceptions."

Rossi nodded "like I said you don't have to it would just help me sleep if I knew you were safe," he chuckled.

"Where would I go?" she asked "I don't own it and I don't have money lying around to buy somewhere else."

"I could help you out with money or you could just move in with me," he said "I have a six bedroom house all to myself…there's no rush on an answer-think about it," he added.

* * *

A while later Rossi pulled up outside her place "are you sure you don't want me to drop you at Morgan's?" he asked looking at the two guys sitting on the front steps.

"I'm fine here," she chuckled and pulled off her belt.

"Let me walk you up then," he said and pulled his belt off.

"Dad I'm fine," she said and kissed him on the cheek "they're my neighbours kids they're good boys," she said opened the door "night…I love ya," she said and climbed out.

"Love you too princess!" he called "I'm going to sit here until you're inside."

"I'll wave at you from my window night dad!" she called.

"Hey Pen! Go long!" one of the kids called and threw a ball at her.

She caught it and looked back at Rossi to see him halfway out of the car "I'm okay," she giggled and showed him the ball.

He chucked and climbed back into his car.

"Gotta work on your throw Daryl," she said and threw it back to him "my granny could throw better than that," she chuckled.

"Please," he scoffed "you know you can call me up any time for the court."

Penelope chuckled "I'll get to it some day…what about you Justin?" she asked the other boy "you're not practising?"

"No," he said and stood up "injured my arm," he said showing her a cast

"Oh my god what happened?" she asked.

"He fell down the stairs at school," Daryl chuckled.

"Because that's so funny," Justin said rolling his eyes.

"It was because you were chasing after a girl," Daryl said.

"You two are crazy," Penelope chuckled and pulled out her phone as it rang "night guys-don't stay out too late!" she called as she made her way inside.

"Night Pen!" they both called after her.

"Hey baby," she said happily.

"Hey doll are you home yet?" Morgan asked.

"Just walking up my stairs now," she said rummaging for her key "you still at the office?" she asked.

"I am-nearly done," he said "I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"Aww aren't you the sweetest," she giggled "my dad is still sitting outside, he wanted to walk me up because the boys were on the steps."

"Daryl and Justin?" Morgan asked.

"Yep anyway, I'm at my door I have arrived safely," she giggled "do you want to come over and stay, my place is closer so you don't have to drive for longer."

"Alright babe, and thanks but I think I'll just head home and catch up on some much needed sleep, I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay, I'll talk to you in the morning then, I'm gonna go back to work, love ya," she replied and opened her door.

"Love ya too sweetness, I'll pick you up in the morning," he said and hung up.

Walking to her window she pulled back the blind and waved out at Rossi, when he waved back she watched him go before fixing the blinds and walking to her bedroom- a bath sounded so good right now.

Walking to her bathroom she started to run the bath, walking back to her living room she gasped and jumped at the woman standing by her sofa. Before she could react she ran at her knocking her clean out with a baseball bat.

"That was for my husband!" she hissed and walked back to the door, looking to see if the coast was clear she grabbed her by the feet and started to drag her out.

….

The next morning Rossi walked into the office and towards his office "hey Rossi!" Morgan called from his doorway "have you heard from Penelope this morning?"

"No," he said walking back to him "not since I dropped her home last night…is something wrong," he asked.

"I've called her a few times this morning, I even called over to go to work with her but I got no answer so I assumed she was here already," he replied.

"Are you sure she didn't slip in after you checked her office-she could have slept in," Rossi said.

"Garcia doesn't sleep in and if she did she'd call one of us," Morgan said and started to walk to her office "I'll check again."

"I'll try calling her!" Rossi said pulling out his phone. Dropping into his chair he waited as it rang "hey sweetie, we're getting a bit worried here it's not like you to be late and not call…call me back when you get this," he said and hung up.

"Anything?" Morgan asked sticking his head in the door.

"No I left her a message," Rossi replied "she's definitely not here?"

"No, I've looked everywhere…what do we do now?" Morgan asked.

Rossi thought for a moment "we give her an hour to get in touch, if she doesn't we go to her place and have a look around."

"Hey guys," JJ said sticking her head in the door with a confused look on her face "there's a kid down at reception looking for one of you, he said he's Garcia's neighbour…what's going on?"

Morgan looked at Rossi and sighed something was wrong "she didn't show up this morning she's not answering anyone's calls," he said and walked by her.

"Shall I put out a missing persons report?" JJ asked as she ran beside them.

"Not just yet," Rossi said "let's hear what the kid has to say first," he said and picked up the nearest phone "send the kid up," he said and hung up again.

"Do you think she's okay?" a worried JJ asked.

"I hope so," Morgan sighed and went to wait by the elevator.

Meanwhile on the road, Penelope woke up in the back of a moving car, she groaned at the pain in her head and tried to sit up.

"Mommy!" a little girl shrieked from the back of the car "the bad woman is awake!"

* * *

Bad woman? Penelope frowned and looked over the backseat "what's going on?" she mumbled and tugged at her hands that were tied together.

The car pulled into a deserted lot, a woman climbed out of the front of the car and pulled the back door open "Faith, go play chasing with Ellie," she said pulling two girls out.

Waiting until the girls were engrossed in their game she walked to the boot and pulled it open "do you know who I am?" she asked.

Penelope shook her head "I have ever seen you before in my life…what's going on? Why have you taken me?"

"Emma Battle!" she hissed "you got my husband killed!" she yelled.

"No no" Penelope said shaking her head "he shot me I wasn't even there! He took a hostage at the FBI, he was killed when he went to shoot the guy."

"He wouldn't have been there if it weren't for you!" she hissed "he was a good man a great husband and an excellent father! You took away my girls daddy you have to pay!" she sobbed and dropped onto the boot "they miss him, I miss him!"

Penelope chewed on her lip, although the woman had attacked her and kidnapped her she couldn't help but feel sorry for her "Emma?" she asked cautiously "did the cops are anyone explain to you why he was at the FBI in the first place?"

Emma shrugged as she looked down on her hands "they told me it was to do with cases you had flagged that he was the responding officer on."

Penelope nodded "that's true but," she started.

"But what?" Emma hissed and jumped up "he killed those people is that what you're trying to tell me?" she asked. "I know!" she yelled "I had my suspicions but I didn't want to know so I never asked…I waited until he'd died to go digging, I know exactly what he did!"

"Then you know he wasn't a nice man," Penelope said "he took me out for the dinner then shot me when he walked me home…he just left me there to die."

"You're still here aren't you?" Emma said and reached for the boot "no matter what he was you still have to pay," she said and closed it.

"Emma!" Penelope yelled and tried to move "Emma please don't do this!"

"I have to! Girls!" she called "we're leaving now!" she yelled and climbed back into the driver seat.

Back at the BAU the whole team had now been involved, the kid that had turned up was Daryl. He had told them after Penelope went inside their mom called them in, as they got to the top of the stairs they saw a brown haired woman pulling something out Penelope's door. When they walked closer asking if she needed a hand she jumped and let her go, seeing it was Penelope they both ran over to see if she was okay.

Out of nowhere the woman hit him hard with a bat, next thing he knew he and his brother were in hospital…Justin still hadn't woken yet.

Morgan sighed as he tried her cell again, "baby," he sighed "if there's a chance you have your phone with you I just want you to know I will do everything in my power to get you back, I will stop at nothing until you're back here with me," he said shakily "I love you," he croaked and hung up.

Rossi listened and closed his eyes if only he'd walked her up to her door last night, walking in he closed the door over.

"I should have been there man," he said and looked at Rossi "she asked me to come over and stay but I thought she'd need a night to herself-I should have been there!" he yelled and punched his desk.

"This is not your fault Morgan," Rossi said "I should have walked her to her door but she insisted she was fine on her own."

"What now?" Morgan asked

Rossi sighed and picked up the photo of the two of them "we get her back whatever it takes."

**A/N so here's a little more drama for you…I love drama, promise it won't drag out though I just needed something to fill the gaps before I ended the story-two chapters left ****J**


End file.
